Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Western edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Moving to America with hardly anything, Naruto hopes to have a fresh start with his new lad-lady, Violet. Naruto soon realized how different his new home is, and how lovely the girls of the west are. Naruto x Western Girls from Western artist, smut, fan service, future Futa, and more. I do "NOT" own Naruto or OCs girls, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Western edition.
1. A New Life

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox King jm fans, Johnny here with a new Naruto Make-Out Heroes Fanfic that is, this Fanfic will be a Harem story like my others. However, this story will take place in America and will involve the Hentai girls that Western artists drawn, like Emma, Violet, Gala, and Wendolin. Naruto moves to America it lives with Violet. This story will have fan service, and a bit of Futa, you'll see what I mean when you guys read the story. Well, let's jump into the story, I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Western edition. **

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW LIFE **

It was a Friday evening at a near by airport, a blonde teen was getting off his plane. He took his first steps in America, Los-Angeles, California. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto do not have much luck at back home, he did not have any family or friends, nothing, and he did not have any money. Naruto saw an ad online; a woman is looking for a roommate. Therefore, Naruto come to America to live with a woman that was more than happy to take the blonde teen in. In fact, Naruto's soon to be roommate used her own money to bring Naruto to America. Naruto hopes to make a living here in America. Naruto step inside the airport, hopefully for his ride.

"Man, America is so different from Japan."Naruto said, looking around.

Naruto saw a woman, with a sign that says his name.

"Are you Naruto?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Violet." Violet stated.

Violet is a woman in her 30's. Violet is African American with dark skin, black hair with purple highlights on her hair. Violet also had ruby-reddish eyes. She wore purple lipstick, and a purple dress that reaches her thighs. Naruto notice that Violet's beauty. The blonde also notice her GG-cup bust, and her massive thick juicy ass and thunder thighs. Violet smile at him, making Naruto slightly blushes.

"It's nice to meet you, Violet-san." Naruto said.

"It's good to see you, Naruto. Well, in person that is. Anyway, let me be the first one to welcome you to America." Violet greeted.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Come on, let's go home." Violet said.

"Home?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, honey. My home is your home." Violet said.

Naruto blushed, again, hearing Violet, calling him, Honey. Naruto and Violet went to her car, which was white. About hour and 30 minutes later, Naruto saw Violet's and his new home. As they drive back home, Naruto in a large fancy neighborhood. In this neighborhood, there were many houses, a large college. The town also had stores, like Game-Stop, Wal-Mart, Food-Maxx, and other stores as well. Naruto was amazed, seeing the many different things in America.

"Here we are. Home sweet, home." Violet said.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"You know it." Violet replied.

Naruto saw it was a large house.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Violet said.

"O-Okay." Naruto said.

Violet's house door opens. An android answered the door.

"I'm back, Haydee." Violet stated.

Haydee is part human, well the lower half and upper body, anyway. Her human skin is a dark color. Haydee top is robotic, which is white while the back of her head is black. Speaking of which, her face is faceless. Her bust is double K+-cup, and her bottom half, showed her thunder thighs, and her massive ass like her master.

"Haydee, this is Naruto. He's going to be living with us." Violet stated.

"Hello." Naruto greeted.

Haydee waved to Naruto.

"Oh, Haydee can't talk. But she can understand and response with hand-sighs, nods, and so on." Violet stated.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Good job, Haydee. You can relax." Violet stated, as Haydee bowed, leaving to her room.

As she did, Naruto watched Haydee's big ass jiggle with each step. Violet noticed this, smiling. She saw that Naruto seems to taken an interested in big breasts and big asses. Well, Violet has gotten what Naruto likes.

"Care for a look around your new home, babe?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Violet's house is a boardinghouse that she owns, and rents out extra houses/rooms to any one who wants them. Naruto saw the inside of the house, which was Violet's main room, and it was clean, had a large T.V. and couches. In the kitchen, had a large table, an oven, a sink, a black refrigerator. The house had three rooms, and four restrooms one in each room and one in the hallway of the house, and a basement. The house also has many other doors, leading to the other neighbors' rooms/homes. Violet shows Naruto his room.

"Would you like this room, honey?" Violet asked.

"I can have this room?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, honey. But if you want to sleep with me, I wouldn't mind." Violet said.

"Huh?" Naruto said with a blush.

"Oh, I was just teasing, honey." Violet said with a smile.

Yes, Violet was teasing, but in her own mind, she was not joking about Naruto and her sleeping in the same bed.

"This room will be your room. There's a Playstation 4, it's nice and real roomy. It has your own bathroom, bed, and T.V. and..." Violet said.

Violet looked at Naruto, and his slightly messy clothes.

"Oh, honey, we need to get you a change of clothes." Violet said.

"Sorry, this is I had." Naruto replied.

"That's not going to be a problem, Naruto. I have a lot of clothes. I'm kind of a packrat." Violet said.

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said.

Later, Naruto change his clothes. Naruto wears a black shirt with dark blue jeans, and an orange and black hoodie.

"Do you like them, Naruto?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. They are fit nicely." Naruto said.

"You like really good in them, Naruto" Violet said.

"Thank you again, Violet." Naruto replied.

"Okay, Naruto, I need to lay down the rules." Violet said.

"Of course." Naruto replied.

"I'm a simple woman, and I just a few simple rules. One, if you're going to use the kitchen, clean up after yourself. Two, always lock the back door. Three, trash days are on Wednesday, so the trash must be put out by Tuesday night. Naruto, if you're going to play video games, be sure not to be so loud. Fifth rule; please be kind to the other neighbors. And the final rule, what's mine is yours, Honey." Violet said.

"Wow... Thank you so much, Violet-san." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're quite welcome. And if there's anything you need, let me know, or Haydee. She's always gets the job done." Violet said.

"I will." Naruto said.

Naruto smiled, seeing how nice Violet is.

"Naruto, would you like to the store with me? I'm having a party tonight." Violet said.

"Okay, Violet-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Violet drove to the big Wal-Mart a few blocks away.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Wal-Mart is a pretty big and well known store. Do you have stores like this in Japan, baby?" Violet asked.

"Only in the rich cities of Japan, like Tokyo." Naruto replied.

"Well, let's get some things." Violet said.

"Right." Naruto said.

Naruto and Violet bought many things for the party, such as sodas, food, and beer for the guest who wants beer, Violet drinks only martinis, and Naruto's underage.

"Okay, honey, we get everything we need. I'll order some pizza when we get back." Violet said.

"Hello, Violet." Emma said.

"Emma!" Violet said, waving at her friend.

Naruto saw Violet's friend, Emma. Emma is a young woman in her early 20's, blonde hair, and her eyes are two different colors, one blue and one green. Naruto noticed that Emma had a K+-cup bust, and like Violet, Emma had a massive ass and thunder thighs, along with her prefect coke-cola body. Naruto blushed again, seeing how pretty Emma is.

"So, you are coming to the party tonight, girl?" Violet asked.

"Of course, I need a night to relax." Emma replied.

"That's good! My party is going to be on fire." Violet stated.

Emma notices Naruto.

"Oh, who's this?" Emma asked.

"Emma, this is my friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He's the boy from Japan that I told you about. Naruto is staying with me." Violet said.

"Oh, this is him." Emma said.

"Baby, this is Emma." Violet stated.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto." Emma said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emma-chan." Naruto said.

"Well, there are things I need to take care of; I'll see you guys tonight." Emma said.

Naruto helped Violet with the bags.

"Oh, you're quite something, honey." Violet said.

"Yeah, back home, I lifted a few weights and did everything to say in fit." Naruto stated, putting the bags in the trunk of the car.

"I bet you have." Violet said with a smile.

Violet was having a bit of a dirty fantasy with her and Naruto. She fantasizes Naruto taking her, and giving her the pounding of a lifetime.

"_Heheh, that's it... I'm taking him to bed tonight~..." _Violet thought, still smiling.

Naruto loaded everything in the car.

"That's everything, Violet-san." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much. Should we get going, Naruto?" Violet said.

"All right." Naruto said.

Naruto and Violet drove to home to get the party ready. Naruto and Violet got the food and drinks ready. Violet ordered pizza, just in case if he runs out of the party food. Naruto was organizing his new room. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like someone was watching.

"Hi."

Naruto turned to see a girl, looking at him on his bed.

"Oh, hello." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"So, you're the new boy that will be living with us. I have to say, you're quite a cutie."

"Huh... I thought Violet-san and Haydee-chan were the only ones living here." Naruto said.

"Nope. I'm Aria, the ghost girl who lives in the basement." Aria stated with a smile.

Naruto saw Aria. Aria is a ghost girl; she looked more human than ghost, though she had white-pale skin like a ghost. She shared Naruto's blue eyes, and seems to be the same age as him as well. Aria had pink cheeks, long light ghostly blue hair that reaches her hips. She wore a purple sweater with long sleeves, showing her C-cup bust, and gothic socks, and she wore black headphones. But what Naruto noticed about her was her massive rump, it was like Violet and Haydee's. How the blonde teen knew this, was because Aria wasn't wearing any pants. Not only that, she... Well... Aria had a penis and testicles. Aria's penis is 16 inches long, thick and fat, and limp. Her balls were big like baseballs. Her size reminded him of... well... Naruto snapped of his thoughts.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, Aria-chan." Naruto greeted.

Aria slightly blushed, seeing how nice Naruto is towards her. True she's a ghost, and most people would be freaked out about her and the thing between her legs. Aria sees that Naruto is not one of these people. And in truth, Naruto thought Aria was cute too.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I hope we can know each other." Aria said.

"Yeah. I'll be living here, so if there's anything you need, I'll be right here." Naruto said.

"Cool. Say, do you like video games?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. I always played at an arcade back home, since I didn't have money to get a system." Naruto stated.

"Well, we can play together, Naruto-kun." Aria said, floating face to face.

Naruto knew that Aria really is a ghost, due to the fact she's floating right in front of him.

"Are you really a ghost, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. But..." Aria said, holding Naruto's hands and placing them on her face, feeling her cheeks.

"Whoa... You're face is warm." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm a ghost, but I'm still a living person, in a strange way." Aria stated, floating down on her feet.

"That's something." Naruto said.

"I hope we can play games tomorrow." Aria said.

"You're not coming to the party?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, parties are not my thing and I'm sure people would be freaked out seeing a ghost girl with a huge cock at a party." Aria said.

"Well, then I promise that we'll have our own party, Aria-chan. And we'll play any video game you want." Naruto stated.

Aria face lighten with color, seeing how nice Naruto is.

"Heheh... Then I'll see you tomorrow." Aria said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed. Aria walked out of Naruto's room, moving her butt in a sexy way. Aria was really happy, having Naruto to live with them. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, seeing how he made Aria's day. About half an hour later, the blonde heard the doorbell ringed.

"I wonder who's at the door." Naruto said.

"Naruto, can you get that for me?" Violet asked.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto went into the living room to open the door.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

"Oh, hi." Gala said.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"I'm Gala, I was looking for..." Gala said.

"Hey, Gala, come on in." Violet said.

"Hey, girl! I came early." Gala said.

Naruto looked at Gala. Gala is woman in her late 20s to early 30's, light brown skin, black hair with one line of red hair, and a small black dot between her forehead. Gala wore a girly shirt/tang-top with the word in pink saying, _'bitch'_ on it. She had DD-cup breasts, but like Violet and Emma, Gala had huge massive ass and thunder thighs.

Gala looked at Naruto.

"And who's this." Gala said.

"This is Naruto. He's staying with me. Honey, this is Gala, another of my many neighbors and close friends, along with Emma." Violet stated.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Gala said.

"Nice to meet you, Gala-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Gala still looked at Naruto.

"OMG, you're so cute." Gala said with a smile.

Naruto slightly blushed.

"Easy now." Violet said.

"Hey, I can't help it." Gala replied.

"You're such a succubus." Violet teased.

"True." Gala said.

"Succubus?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Gala might like human, but she's part succubus from her mom's side." Violet stated.

"It's true. I'll be sure we get to know each other a little more, Naruto." Gala said with a smile.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, slightly blushing.

"_First a Futa Ghost and a Succubus... Heh, what a strange America is..." _Naruto thought.

The doorbell rings again.

"That must be the pizza guy." Violet said.

Naruto opens the door. Again, it was not the pizza guy. It was a girl, another close friend of Violet's, Wendolin.

"Hey, girl!" Gala said.

"Hey, Gala!" Wendolin said, as she and Gala hugged.

Naruto looked at Wendolin. Wendolin was the same age as Emma. She had light violet hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple open sweater-vest that reaches her thighs. Like, Emma, Wendolin had K-cup breasts, and had a massive ass to match. Truly, these girls were beautiful and had amazing bodies. Wendolin saw Naruto.

"Oh, hello there." Wendolin said.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Wendolin, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Wendolin." Violet said.

"Nice to meet you." Wendolin said.

"Nice to meet you too, Wendolin-chan." Naruto replied.

Gala whispered to Wendolin.

"Cute, huh?" Gala asked.

"Yeah." Wendolin replied.

"Well, the party will start soon. So, make yourself at home." Violet said.

"Will do!" Gala and Wendolin said.

Later that night, the party was jumping. People were eating, drinking, dancing, and so on. The doorbell ringed, as Naruto answered it.

"Hey, Naruto. I see the party had just started." Emma greeted.

"Yeah, come on in." Naruto said.

Naruto was by himself, and he enjoyed the food, while others dance and party. Emma, Violet, Gala, and Wendolin were outside in the back talking.

"So, this is the boy you said that will be living with you." Wendolin stated.

"Yeah. Naruto told me, he doesn't have family back home. So, I thought I would take him in." Violet stated.

"So, Violet... have you two... y'know..." Gala stated, making the 'finger thrusting through the hole' thing with her hands.

"No." Violet said.

"Then maybe I..." Gala said.

"No, no, first come, first served." Violet stated with a smile.

"Aw, nuts!" Gala said, crossing her arms.

"But he's so young." Emma said.

"Yeah, he is. But I have a feeling that he's going to be something. And he's got a thing for big asses and tits." Violet stated with a smile.

"Well, I got that. My mom's got a super huge rack, and an ass to match." Gala stated.

"I have that too." Wendolin said.

"So does Cocoa, and her daughter, Chocolata. Rina has a body like mine, and Aria has a really big booty like me." Violet stated.

"Aria's got a big cock too." Gala said.

"Gala..." Emma said.

"And let's not forget that Emma's got body. And a big ass that I'm sure Naruto would pound for hours~" Gala teased with a smile.

"Y-You think?" Emma asked.

"Yup. But Violet, you promise to take turns, right?" Gala said.

"Of course. Momma bear got to have her honey~" Violet stated.

"You better take pictures!" Gala said.

"Gala!" Emma said.

"Forget about the pictures, I'll record it." Violet stated.

"Violet!" Emma said with a dark blush.

"Come on, Naruto seems like a nice boy. Oh, my God, the things I'm going to do to him~…" Violet stated with a smile.

"Oh, no fair." Gala said.

"Well, can we at least hang out with Naruto?" Wendolin stated.

"I'm not stopping you. But remember, he's going to be mine, tonight." Violet stated.

The girl friends smiled at each other, giggling. Naruto was still by himself. Gala came close to Naruto.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing by yourself?" Gala asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the food." Naruto stated.

"Why don't you dance, or talk with people?" Gala asked.

"Well, I'm not a people person. I guess, some people don't like me or something. It was the same thing at home." Naruto stated.

"That's not true." Gala said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Violet likes you." Gala said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Emma, Wendolin, and I like you too, babe." Gala stated with a smile.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, really! Come on, let's dance!" Gala said.

"Huh?! W-Wait, I can't dance!" Naruto said.

In the living room were some people dance, Naruto and Gala found themselves in the middle.

"Ugh..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto, just keep your cool, and let me do all the work." Gala said.

Naruto nodded. Gala soon back herself up against Naruto, pressing herself against his pelvis. Naruto's face turned red, seeing Gala's massive ass, backing up against him. Naruto couldn't believe the size of Gala's butt. It was huge, like Violet, Emma, and Wendolin's butt. Though the huge rump is, well, big, it is smooth and soft. Gala popped and twerk her ass on Naruto. Violet and the others watched from afar, seeing Gala enjoying herself.

"Do you like this, Naruto?" Gala asked, still dancing on Naruto.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"I know you do, babe. You know, I don't let just anyone be this close to my ass. But you're a cutie, and I want you to at least have this ass against you~..." Gala said.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said.

Gala smiled, still twerking. In the back of his mind, Naruto really like Gala dancing on him. He liked the soft ass against him. Naruto didn't know it, but he got slightly hard. Gala grin grow, feeling the slight boner. The succubus turned herself around, burring the blonde between her DD breasts.

"Do you like that, Naruto?" Gala asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"I know you did." Gala said, moving Naruto's hands to her ass.

Naruto blushed again, feeling the massive cheeks in each hand. Naruto got the softness of Gala's ass, and he could barely get a grip on the big cheeks.

"Your big butt is amazing, Gala-chan." Naruto said.

"Thanks, babe." Gala said with a smile.

Soon they stop dancing; Gala leaned close, kissing Naruto on the cheek. He blushes again, rubbing the back of his head. Emma soon steps in, holding Naruto hand, and pulling him away.

"Umm, Naruto, I need your help." Emma said.

"Umm, okay, Emma-chan." Naruto replied.

"Whenever you want to hang out, look for me next door." Gala said with a wink.

Naruto nodded. In the hallway, Naruto and Emma, the blonde teen wondered what Emma needed his help with.

"Are you okay, Emma-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Sorry about Gala, sometimes she can take things a little too far." Emma said.

"No, I mean, Gala-chan didn't bother me. I mean it." Naruto said.

"Oh... I see." Emma said.

"I like you, Gala-chan, Wendolin-chan, and Violet-san, too." Naruto said.

"..."

"Don't even think you are bothering me. If you ever need anything, I'll be more than happy to help." Naruto said, smiling.

Emma rubbed the back of her head, feeling a bit embarrassed. However, without paying attention, Emma trip over herself, and fall on top of Naruto, breast first.

"Ow, are you okay, Naruto?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

Naruto felt Emma's soft bust, and big ass on top of him. Emma realized this; she quickly got off Naruto.

"I'm sorry!" Emma said.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said, smiling again.

Emma slightly blushed, seeing how nice Naruto is. Naruto and Emma returned to the party, with the Wendolin, Gala, and Violet.

"So, Naruto, how are you enjoying yourself?" Wendolin said.

"I'm starting to like living here. It's so much different here, than it is back home." Naruto stated.

"Well, I'm happy you're enjoying your stay, honey." Violet said.

"Tell me what about yourself, Naruto." Wendolin said.

"Okay." Naruto said, talking to Wendolin.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, telling a little about himself, his home, his life, and so on. He saw how welcoming his new friends are. Naruto hang out with the women. Some of the guys at this party were jealous of this new guy, or rather some kid, getting close to the hottest girls. The night went well, Naruto enjoying himself more. It was about midnight, and Violet's friends were leaving.

"Well, the party was pretty fun." Gala said.

"It sure was." Wendolin replied.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow." Emma said.

"Yeah." Violet said.

"So, Violet..." Gala said, smirking.

"Don't worry, I'll give you all the juicy details." Violet stated.

"You better." Gala said with a smile.

"We'll see you later, Violet." Emma said, as she, Gala, and Wendolin left.

Naruto and Haydee helped cleaned up, the house wasn't that much of a mess, but he wanted to make himself useful.

"Thanks for helping me clean, Haydee-chan." Naruto said.

Haydee nodded, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing?" Violet asked.

"Haydee-chan and I are just cleaning a bit." Naruto replied.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman, honey. Thank you too, Haydee" Violet stated.

"Thanks." Naruto said, as Haydee nodded.

Violet smiled.

"Naruto, do you want to talk in the back?" Violet asked.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"Haydee, you can call it a night as well." Violet said, as Haydee nodded, and went back into her room.

In the backyard, Naruto and Violet set in chairs, talking. They talked about their lives, Naruto how he lived alone for most of his life. Violet talked about her life, and all her friends, lifestyle and so on. Of course, everyone has their problems, and Violet had many of them as well. The blonde teen was amazed how nice Violet is, despite some hardships, just like him. Naruto thought that maybe that is why he is so into Violet.

"_Wait, what?"_ Naruto thought.

"Something wrong, babe?" Violet asked.

"Oh, nothing, Violet-san." Naruto said.

"Heheh, you're so cute, Naruto." Violet said.

Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Outside in the backyard, Naruto and Violet were still talking.

"It's quite the night, isn't baby?" Violet asked.

"It sure was." Naruto replied.

"So, what do you think of staying here?" Violet asked.

"Well, to be honest, I really didn't have anything back home. But you pick up some kid you don't even know, and take him in. If that's not kindness, I don't know what is. Thank you so much, Violet-san" Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto. That means a lot to me." Violet said.

"You're welcome, Violet-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Violet looked at each other, smiling. Violet leaned close, kissing Naruto's lips.

"V-Violet-san?" Naruto said.

"You want to go back inside? We can get to know each other, more in my bed. Mm-mmm~… Oh, Naruto tonight is your lucky night… I'm going to teach you everything I know and more~ I've seen how you stare at my ass." Violet said.

Naruto could not believe what was happening right now. The blonde teen, looked into Violet's eyes, seeing she wants him. In the back of his head, Naruto did find Violet very appalling from Violet's chocolate skin, luscious lips, her soft bust, and her massive booty that would take hours to please. Naruto remembered he didn't have anything back home, not even luck with girls. Yet, here is a beautiful woman, who wants him. Naruto wanted change in his life, and he's going to get it.

"Yeah. I would like that." Naruto replied.

Violet smiled. She got up, grabbing Naruto by the hand, leading him to her bedroom.

"Come on, baby. Tonight, I'm going to make you the luckiest man in the world." Violet stated, leading the way to her room.

While making their way, Naruto watched Violet's ass moves around with each step. Truly, Naruto was the luckiest guy to sleep with someone like Violet. They made to her room.

"Now, let's get started, shall we, love?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, Violet-chan." Naruto replied.

Violet leaned close, kissing Naruto's lips, and all over his face. The blonde teen blushed, feeling Violet's lips repeatedly. Naruto decided to be a bit brave, touching Violet's GG breasts. She smiled.

"That feels so good, baby." Violet moaned.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Violet locked lips, while this happened, the blonde's hands moved down to Violet's big ass.

"You like my big ass, baby?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, it's so big and soft." Naruto replied.

"Oh, you really know how what to say to a woman." Violet said with a smile.

"T-Thanks." Naruto said.

Violet pushed Naruto on his bed, getting on top of him.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"You like this, baby?" Violet asked.

"It's amazing." Naruto replied.

As Violet stood on top of Naruto, she felt a poke. She smiled again, feeling Naruto's boner.

"Now, let's see what my baby's got." Violet stated, going down between Naruto's legs.

Violet went down between Naruto's legs, unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers. Violet stared at Naruto's large semi soft 15-inch fat and thick penis that was covered in foreskin, and large balls. Violet's eyes widen, seeing how big and fat Naruto's cock is. Naruto's cock remembered her of Aria's. Truly, she hit the jackpot. Naruto blushed, seeing Violet, staring.

"Whoa..." Violet said, letting out a slight whistle.

"Umm..." Naruto said with a blush.

"Damn, baby! I didn't think someone so young, is packing something this fucking big!" Violet said with a smile.

"Ah, thank you..." Naruto said.

Naruto thought Violet was scared of his size, but sees how pleased and excited she is.

"I thought you would be scared, Violet-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh, no baby... I'm impressed. It's turning me on." Violet stated, still smiling.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto felt a bit more comfortable with his size.

"My, my... It's so big and fat~... it's skin tight and it feels so thick..." Violet said, stroking Naruto's cock.

"Ugh, thanks, Violet-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"Now, let's have a little taste." Violet said, licking her lips.

The ebony goddess kissed the foreskin mushroom tip, making Naruto moan again. She wrapped her lips around Naruto's cock, taking about 4 inches. Naruto let out a pleasurable grunt. Violet took even more of the thick sausage inside her mouth, while she used her tongue to loosen the skin, and hands to massage his large twin orbs.

"Oh, aagh, V-Violet-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

Violet releases the cock, stroking it.

"Mmm, damn, baby, your cock is really tasty~" Violet moaned.

"T-Thanks..." Naruto moaned.

"Yeah, get hard for me~..." Violet stated, kissing the tip.

"Ugh!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto moaned, as Violet sucked his member and played with his balls.

"V-Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"So, tasty..." Violet said, licking the tip.

"Oh, God..." Naruto moaned.

Violet resumes her sucking, plus she took more of Naruto's cock. The chocolate ebony goddess had inches inside her mouth. Naruto backed in head in pleasure.

"Oh, damn..." Naruto moaned.

Violet looked up, seeing Naruto enjoying the head he was getting.

"_That's such a cute face you're making, baby... Let's get more into this, shall we?" _Violet thought.

Violet grabbed Naruto's ass, bringing him closer. This also made Violet take more of Naruto's cock, another 4 inches.

"Holy shit!" Naruto moaned.

"_Heheh, that's what I like to hear~" _Violet thought, bobbing her head.

"Ah, Violet-chan, you're so good at this~!" Naruto moaned.

Violet smirked a bit, hearing Naruto's words. It was time for Violet to show how good getting sucked off felt. She took the rest of the length. Naruto could not believe that Violet took all his cock inside her mouth. Violet locked eyes to Naruto, sucking harder and faster. Naruto moaned, watching the hot ebony, sucking his cock non-stop.

"Ah, Violet-chan, you're sucking me off so hard!" Naruto moaned.

"_Well, there's a lot of this dick to suck~... I want that big load, now~" _Violet moaned, sucking even harder.

"F-Fuck~..." Naruto moaned.

"_Heheh, I love it when you moan and cuss like that~..." _Violet thought, grabbing and squeezing Naruto's balls.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned, louder.

Violet continued her actions, not letting up nor letting up of Naruto's dick. As for the blonde teen, Naruto continued to moan. Never in his life, he thought head would feel this good. Violet felt the horse dick swelling and twitching inside her mouth. Naruto grunted his teeth, feeling his balls tightening. The blonde teen felt like his cock was about to explode. Violet knew Naruto was going to have his first orgasm.

"Fuck, I can't help it! I feel something about to blast out of my cock!" Naruto moaned.

"_Judging by that moan, baby is going to release a really big load~!" _Violet thought.

"I-It's coming out!" Naruto moaned, about to climax.

Naruto let out a louder moan, releasing his seed.

"I'm releasing my load!" Naruto moaned.

Violet's eyes widen, feeling the warm thick seed, gushing out of the blonde's cock. Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling a sweet ecstasy of rifle.

"Whoa, my cock is still blasting~..." Naruto moaned.

"_Oh, fuck, I was r-right... His cock isn't just for size, it packs gallons of cum~!" _Violet thought, still taking Naruto's load.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to climax, feeling cock blasting large loads of white-ropes. Almost a minute had passed, Violet backed her head to the tip, and let go.

"Ah!" Violet moaned, feeling the last shots, hitting her face.

"Oh, my God..." Naruto moaned, feeling his climax had ended.

"I knew you had such a blessing..." Violet moaned.

"Thank you, Violet-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Violet licked her lips, cleaning herself.

"I have to say, Naruto, your milk is quite tasty..." Violet stated, still cleaning her lips and Naruto's cock.

"Thanks..." Naruto moaned, again.

Violet took her time, cleaning both herself and the large member. Violet then remembered about taking a picture of her sweet triumph.

"Baby, I'm going to take a picture with my phone, okay?" Violet asked, still playing with Naruto's cock.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Violet pose with her new lover's cock and balls against her face, taking the picture.

"Thank you so much, Naruto." Violet said.

"Of course, Violet-chan." Naruto said.

Violet finished cleaning herself and Naruto's cock. She got on her feet, and heading to the restroom.

"Stay in bed, baby, mama will be right back." Violet said with a smile.

"Okay..." Naruto replied with a blush.

Naruto watched Violet's ass jiggle with each step she took. He loved how freely her ass moved without any pants on. 5 minutes later, Violet came back, cleaned, and ready for more fun with the blonde teen.

"Sorry, I took long, Naruto." Violet stated.

"Don't worry, I wasn't waiting that long." Naruto replied.

"Now then..." Violet said, crawling in bed with Naruto.

Violet kissed Naruto, while getting on top of him. Naruto and Violet cuddle in bed, kissing each other. While they cuddled, once again, Naruto looked at Violet's massive ass, seeing how fat and juicy it was. Thanks to the chocolate rump, Naruto's cock slightly got hard. Violet notices this, smiling, seeing how she's getting Naruto's attention.

"You really like my fat ass, don't you, Naruto?" Violet asked.

"Y-Yeah... I've never seen a girl with a butt this big. Well, besides, Gala-chan, Emma-chan, and Wendolin-chan..." Naruto said, still staring.

"Want a closer look?" Violet asked.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto replied.

"Well, then..." Violet said.

Violet grabbed Naruto by the hand. Naruto found himself on his back, and soon Violet's ass overshadowed him. Violet sits on Naruto's face.

"Love the view, baby?" Violet asked.

"Uh-huh..." Naruto muffled, between Violet's massive ass cheeks.

"Mmm, I'm happy you do..." Violet said.

Violet turned to Naruto's cock, sucking it again. Naruto blushed, having Violet's ass in his face. Thanks to this, Violet saw Naruto's cock shoot up.

"Oh!" Violet said with a smile.

"_Whoa, Violet-chan's ass is so much bigger up close."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto went for Violet's wet-spot, licking it. Violet moaned again.

"Oh, God! Naruto~!" Violet moaned.

"_So, this is how a woman's pussy tastes... It's not half bad~..." _Naruto thought, still licking Violet's pussy.

"I can't let my man have all the fun. Let mama get your cock hard again~" Violet stated, sucking Naruto's cock.

"Mmha!" Naruto moaned, between Violet's ass.

Violet 69 the blonde teen, she sucked the hard member harder. Naruto did everything he could to please Violet. Naruto sucked on Violet's pussy lips, while he used his tongue, trawling it inside her pink hole. Violet let out a muffed moan, still having Naruto's cock inside her mouth.

"_Mmm, Naruto, so good at eating out my pussy~" _Violet thought, sucking his member more.

"_Whoa, Violet-chan's pussy is so wet and warm~..." _Naruto thought.

Violet and Naruto continued their 69. Naruto really liked the feeling of 69. It was nothing that he had ever done. Yes, this is the first time he is having sex. Violet smiled, drowning Naruto between her massive ass cheeks, while she sucked his cock harder and played with his balls. Naruto then looked, seeing Violet's asshole. In the heat of the moment, Naruto tongued Violet's butt, making her let go of his cock.

"Ah, my ass!" Violet moaned with a smile.

"Sorry, Violet-chan, it was in the heat of the moment. But I have to say, your body and juices really taste good." Naruto replied.

"Don't be, baby. It turns me on when you lick my ass like that~" Violet replied.

"Then I'll be sure to make your pussy and butthole get really wet." Naruto replied, resuming his actions, licking Violet's holes again.

"Fuck~! That's it! Don't stop, baby!" Violet moaned, again, feeling Naruto, eating her out.

Violet soon took back Naruto's cock inside her mouth, bobbing her head. Naruto let out a muffed moan, feeling his cock being sucked off, again. Naruto and Violet continued their 69. Violet let go of Naruto's cock. Naruto's body acted on its own, grabbing Violet. Before she knew it, Violet found herself on her back. Naruto continued to eat out Violet.

"Ahh, baby! Your tongue is so deep inside my pussy!" Violet moaned.

Naruto went deeper. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked the taste of Violet's holes.

"Ah, right there! That's the spot, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

"_Whoa, Violet-chan is so tasty~" _Naruto thought, still eating out Violet.

"Oh, fuck!" Violet moaned, as her eyes rolled back.

Violet used her hands, feeling the blonde's back, while her legs lifted up in the air. Naruto trawl his tongue inside, and massaged Violet's ass. Violet moaned, loudly, feeling her pre-juices, about to squirt out. She couldn't believe that this teen was about make her climax, so quickly. Violet was happy, seeing how good Naruto is. She knew that Naruto had been blessed with more than just a large piece of meat.

"Oh, my God! I'm going to cum, Naruto! I'm going to cum!" Violet moaned.

Naruto continued to eat out Violet, feeling her pussy getting wetter. Violet could not take it anymore.

"I'm cumming~!" Violet moaned.

Violet reached her orgasm, feeling her insides squirt. Naruto felt Violet's juices, all over his face and inside his mouth. Violet let out a sigh of bliss, having her orgasm. Naruto licked his lips, tasting Violet's juices.

"Whoa, that was something..." Violet stated with a smile.

"Yeah, your juices taste really sweet, Violet-chan." Naruto said.

After some foreplay, Naruto was hard again. Violet smiled, seeing how quickly the blonde's cock got hard.

"Ready, baby?" Violet asked.

"Huh...?" Naruto replied.

"Give it to me, Naruto~" Violet said, spreading her legs.

Violet waited for Naruto to stick his monster inside her. Naruto got close to Violet, getting on top of her.

"Don't worry, baby, just stick it in..." Violet said.

"O-Okay, Violet-chan..." Naruto replied.

Naruto grabs his tip, slowly sticking inside of Violet's pussy.

"Ahh~!" Violet moaned.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto pushed about 4 inches inside. Violet moaned, feeling Naruto's cock, feeling the thick girth.

"Deeper, baby~..." Violet moaned.

"Okay~..." Naruto replied, pushing his cock deeper.

"Oh, yeah~... I want it, I want all of your fat cock~..." Violet moaned.

Naruto fit another 4 inches inside of Violet's tight pussy. The blonde's cock was about half inside of Violet. Violet moaned, feeling her pussy being stretch out by Naruto's cock. Violet had never felt anything this big in her life. Naruto continued to push more of his cock inside of Violet, inch by inch.

"Oh, Naruto, your cock is the best! It's so big; it's stretching out my pussy!" Violet moaned.

"Ugh, your so tight, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby, my pussy is tight to please your cock! Now, shove the rest of that monster inside my tight cunt!" Violet moaned.

"R-Right!" Naruto moaned, pushing his cock.

"Ahh~!" Violet moaned.

Naruto pushed another 4 inches inside of Violet. Violet moaned more and more, having 12 inches inside her. Violet screamed in pleasure, feeling her inside getting wetter. Naruto got closer to Violet, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto shoved the rest of dick inside of the ebony goddess, with the tip hitting her womb. Violet felt her pussy stuffed, while her legs jerked and twitched in pleasure, having the blonde teen went balls deep inside her.

"Oh, fuck..." Violet moaned.

"A-Amazing... So this is how pussy feels..." Naruto said with a blush.

"Oh, God, I'm so filled with so much cock~..." Violet stated, moaning.

Violet soon wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing his lips.

"Violet-chan?" Naruto said.

"Just give me a few minutes, baby... Then we can have the real fun..." Violet said, kissing Naruto.

Naruto let Violet kissed him. Without moving, both Naruto and Violet stayed still, till they were ready. Of course, Naruto didn't really know much about sex, but something told him if he moved to soon, he would end up climaxing too soon. However, it was hard not to move because of Violet's tightness and warmth of her pussy feeling good. Violet let out soft moans, feeling the large dick, swelling up inside her.

"Wow, Naruto, your big dick is swelling up inside me~..." Violet moaned.

"Y-Yeah, your insides are really wet and warm... It feels so good, Violet-chan..." Naruto stated.

"Heheh, I'm glad you think so, baby~... Ahh... So, big..." Violet moaned.

"Violet-chan..." Naruto moaned.

It took a bit of time; Violet was adjusted to her new lover's size. She looked, seeing Naruto was getting used to the tightness of a vagina.

"Naruto..." Violet said.

"Y-Yes...?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready... Move slowly for me..." Violet said.

"Uh, o-okay..." Naruto said.

Naruto slightly picked himself up, moving his hips. Violet let out groans of pleasure, feeling the large cock moving around inside. Naruto let out a moan, feeling how good moving feels.

"Oh, baby!" Violet moaned.

"Whoa... this is moving when it comes to sex... it feels pretty good..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naruto, but this is only the beginning... There's so much more I will show you..." Violet said, moaning.

"Whoa, there's more~?" Naruto asked.

"Much more, my love~..." Violet replied, smiling.

Violet pulled Naruto into a kiss, while he continued to move slowly. Violet moaned, feeling Naruto's entire member. Naruto blushed, feeling the tightness of a woman's pussy. The blonde teen kissed Violet, still moving slowly.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Violet moaned.

"Violet-chan, your body is amazing..." Naruto said, kissing Violet more.

"Thank you, baby... God, your cock is so fucking big~" Violet moaned.

"T-Thank you..." Naruto replied.

Naruto continued his small actions, while Violet continued to moan. He then went down, sucking on Violet's chocolate breasts, she moaned louder. She loved how Naruto was using her body. Naruto suckled on her breasts, loving the taste of Violet's skin. Violet felt her body trembling with such pleasure.

"Ah, Naruto, is this really your first time fucking~!?" Violet moaned.

"Y-Yes~" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, God, you're so good at this~..." Violet moaned.

Naruto blushed, hearing Violet's words.

"Thank you, Violet-chan." Naruto said, kissing Violet more.

"Naruto-baby~!" Violet moaned.

Naruto and Violet locked lips. Violet used her hands, feeling Naruto's back and ass. That's not the only thing she felt. She felt the big dick, still moving around. Naruto and Violet continued to have sex. Small thrusts did not please Violet. She wanted more.

"N-Naruto-baby~" Violet moaned.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, still moaning.

"Fuck me~!" Violet moaned.

"Huh~!?" Naruto moaned.

"Slam that big dick inside me! I want to fuck me!" Violet moaned.

"Yes!" Naruto replied.

Naruto pulled back a few inches, slamming his cock back, hard.

"Fuck!" Violet screamed.

Naruto bit his lower lip, loving how good sex is. Violet screamed in pleasure, feeling the blonde teen's cock, smashing her. Both the blonde and ebony felt the bed shock, thanks to Naruto's thrusting. The black chick felt her body tremble with pleasure; she felt chills down her spine.

"Oh, my God! Oh, God~! Fuck~!" Violet moaned, feeling Naruto thrusting deep inside her pussy.

"Whoa, you're so fucking tight, Violet-chan~!" Naruto said.

"Yes, baby! I want all of your cock! I want this pussy of mine to be sore~!" Violet moaned.

"I'll give it to you, then, Violet-chan!" Naruto said, thrusting harder.

"Oh, fuck~!" Violet moaned.

Naruto had his way with the ebony's pussy. Violet moaned, while she held Naruto tight, and lifting her legs up in the air. She felt the blonde teen's balls slap against her ass. Violet loved the feeling of Naruto's cock hitting her womb. Naruto stopped, Violet was about to asked why, then soon she shouted. She felt a hard slam.

"Holy fuck~!" Violet moaned.

"Sorry, Violet-chan, I wanted to go deeper~" Naruto moaned, still performing his hard slams.

"Aah, don't be baby, just fuck me any way you can!" Violet moaned.

"You are so amazing, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

Naruto continued to have his way with Violet. He fucked her hard and fast, loving how good Violet is. Violet smiled, never in her life had she felt this good. Her body was hot, smooth and soft, having a sweet scent to her skin, her pussy got wetter and filled with Naruto's cock, and her ass was massive that it shocks with steps, shacking, and hell almost anything made Violet's ass move in such a sexy way. Naruto was lucky to have his first time being with a sexy woman like Violet. Violet was lucky to have someone like Naruto to be with, and to make her feel like a woman. Naruto then resume his hard moving. This made Violet scream.

"Oh, my God, you're the best, Naruto!" Violet said.

Ah, your pussy is the sweetie thing! I just love how tight it is!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby! You fuck this pussy!" Violet moaned.

"Then, I'll make you my girl! Ugh, if that is okay~!?" Naruto moaned, slowing down his movements

Violet smiled, thinking about what Naruto said. Yes, they just meet, and stuff and they are having sex. Since Naruto is going to be living with her, she loved the idea of having a man in her life. Yes, she had random guys and so did her girlfriends, but none of them were good enough, nor did they last to please her needs. Naruto, however, was kind, polite, helpful, and best of all; he had the things that a man should have, from cuteness to a long horse cock to please a woman for hours. Violet then answered the blonde teen's question.

"Make me your woman, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

Naruto smiled, and then he resumes his harder and faster movements.

"I'll make you my woman, then, Violet-chan!" Naruto said, thrusting wildly.

"Naruto!" Violet screamed with joy.

Naruto thrust even harder and deeper. Violet screamed, feeling the blonde teen racking her pussy with his cock. The feeling alone was making Violet dripping wet. It was going to flow like a waterfall, yet her vagina tighten. Naruto felt the pink hole, squeezing him so hard that his balls were swelling up. He knew this because his two orbs would always slap Violet's ass. Of course, both lovers did not mind it, it just made the sex even better. It was only a matter of time for Naruto and Violet to reach their climax.

"N-Naruto, I'm going to cum!" Violet moaned.

"Ugh, my cock is swelling up! I'm about to cum too!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to thrust hard, not letting up, both will soon about to climax.

"Oh, fuck, you're the best! Oh, baby, you're going to make me cum!" Violet moaned.

"Ah, yes! Your tight pussy is going to make me cum too, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned, losing control of his speed and power.

"Yes! Yes! Make me fucking cum! Your big cock is going to make me cum! Give me everything you got! Mix your milk with my coco-puffs!" Violet screamed.

They could not hold it anymore. Both Naruto and Violet reached their climax.

"I'm cumming~" Naruto and Violet moaned, having their orgasms.

Naruto and Violet moaned loudly, climaxing together. Naruto felt his member shot out loads of his semen deep inside of Violet's womb. Violet felt her juices squirted all over Naruto's sausage, dripping down on her bed and Naruto's balls. Her juices somewhat flooded the bed. Her legs twitched and jerked thanks to Naruto's hard climax. Violet smiled, feeling the long thick loads, filling her up like a gasoline filling up a car.

"Oh, baby, that cock of yours is filling me up~... I love that thick sweet milk..." Violet said.

"T-Thank you, Violet-chan... Man, I can't believe I'm still cumming~..." Naruto moaned.

"It just shows how good you are, babe~..." Violet replied.

Violet pulled Naruto into a kiss, holding him close. As they locked lips, Naruto's penis continued to have its orgasm. It seemed like a while, but only a minute after that his orgasm ended. His monster cock slipped out of the loosen pussy. Violet let out a sigh of bliss, having the best orgasm she ever had.

"That was amazing, Naruto..." Violet moaned.

"Thanks... I didn't think sex would feel this good..." Naruto replied, kissing Violet.

"Oh... Someone is being tender..." Violet said with a smile.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"Oh, nothing... Give mama some more sugar..." Violet said, kissing Naruto.

Naruto and Violet made out, cuddling after many orgasms. They played around a bit, until Violet on top, holding Naruto between her breasts.

"Thank you for that amazing fucking, baby..." Violet stated.

"Thank you for being my first, Violet-chan." Naruto replied.

As they still lie in bed, Naruto stared at Violet's massive ass. Seeing Violet's big rump, made him hard again. Violet saw Naruto's cock rock hard, wanting more.

"Baby?" Violet said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"I see you looking at my ass again~... And I see your cock is hard, so... Do you want to screw my booty?" Violet said.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course... Remember, I said there was a lot more. And this ass of mine is going to please that big cock of yours." Violet stated, kissing Naruto.

Naruto thought about it. Ever since he saw Violet's big rump, he couldn't stop looking at it. In fact, the girls he meet today had massive rear-ends, and must of them had pairs of wonderful breasts to match. Naruto smiled, wanting to try anal. Since he experienced the joy of sex, Naruto's inner kink came to light. He wanted more, like an addict wanted more of his/her addiction

"Yes, I want to fuck you in the ass, Violet-chan. I mean, a big juicy butt like yours needs a good pounding..." Naruto said.

"Oh, my! I see your mood has change, baby~" Violet said.

"Yeah, I didn't think sex would feel so good. I want to screw your ass, next." Naruto said, playing with Violet's ass.

"Damn, I think I created a sex monster." Violet said.

"I guess you did." Naruto said, kissing Violet.

"I'm happy about that." Violet replied.

Violet got on her knees, showing that massive rump she's blessed with. Violet used one of her hands to spread her ass cheeks, showing the small rosebud, which made Naruto harder.

"Come here, boo, shove that big horse cock up my ass~..." Violet stated with a smile, slapping her ass.

Naruto nodded, getting behind Violet. Naruto play with his cock, by slightly smacking it against Violet's cheeks. She let out moans, feeling the length teasing her. The blonde grabs his mushroom tip, and pushes it inside the ring-hole. Violet's eyes widen in pleasure.

"Holy, fuck~!" Violet moaned.

"Whoa~..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto did not realize it, but he had about 3 inches. It felt good to Naruto, feeling how tight Violet's ass is.

"Oh, fuck, you're so much bigger in my asshole, Naruto~!" Violet moaned.

"Your asshole is really tight, Violet-chan! It's tighter than your pussy~!" Naruto moaned, pushing more of his cock inside Violet.

"S-Shit, my ass~!" Violet moaned.

Naruto moaned, feeling his cock being squeezed by the tight anal-walls. Naruto had 6 inches inside Violet's ass. Violet squealed like a pig, feeling her ass being filled by Naruto's monster cock, and she loved it. It made her body hot, and her pussy wet. She took about half of her new lover's cock inside her ass. Naruto moaned, feeling the tight ass squeezing the hell out of his cock.

"Oh, God, Naruto! Keep shoving it! Shove all of that cock! I want you balls deep inside my ass!" Violet moaned.

"I will, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, fuck~!" Violet screamed.

"Ah, your ass is the best!" Naruto moaned, shoving his cock even deeper.

"AHH~!" Violet moaned.

Naruto managed to push all of cock inside of Violet's ass. Violet's eyes rolled back, having the blonde teen on top of her with his horse cock up her rectum.

"Fuck, you're such a beast, Naruto~..." Violet moaned.

"Sorry... Your ass was too much, and I wanted it all." Naruto moaned.

"Don't be sorry, baby~... Be sure to give this ass of mine a good fucking when I'm ready, kay?" Violet asked, moaning and smiling.

"I will." Naruto moaned as well.

Naruto and Violet stay in bed, with him on top, and her own the bottom, doggy style. The blonde teen let out moaned, feeling the tight anal walls, squeezing around his cock again. Naruto wanted to fuck Violet, but he didn't want to climax so soon. Violet let out moans, feeling her ass filled up. Violet had toys, but they were nothing compare to Naruto's thick fat horse cock, and big balls.

"God, you're so big, babe~..." Violet moaned.

"I know~... This big butt of yours really took all of my cock." Naruto moaned.

"That's what it's made for, Naruto~" Violet moaned.

They both slightly laugh, hearing Violet's joke. She then rubbed up against, Naruto pelvis. The blonde moaned. Naruto looked at Violet.

"So, I take it you're ready?" Naruto asked.

"You know it, baby..." Violet moaned.

"Then, I'll start." Naruto replied.

Naruto grabbed Violet's hips, and started to move. Violet moaned.

"F-Fuck..." Violet moaned.

"So, tight~" Naruto moaned.

Naruto used slow movements, not wanting to hurt Violet and not to climax to something so alien, yet too good. Violet moaned, feeling the horse cock, slowly pulling her anus in and out. Yes, Violet had toys and guys that were random, but both toys and men were not as big or as good as the blonde Japanese boy, to give asshole such a filling. The filling of her ass felt so good, Violet felt her pussy slightly dripping its juices.

"Ah, my ass..." Violet moaned.

"I can't believe anal would be this tight... It's really amazing." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, your cock really filled up my ass, Naruto..." Violet moaned.

"Damn, I'm glad you suggest anal, Violet-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"I-Indeed, baby... Fuck, that's a lot of cock inside my ass~..." Violet stated.

Naruto and Violet stayed close, not moving an inch. Violet relaxed herself, since she took Naruto's cock inside her ass. The blonde teen moaned, feeling the tight anus, squeezing him. He loved the feeling of anal.

"Violet-chan, your ass is amazing..." Naruto stated.

"Y-You think so, Naruto?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, it really is..." Naruto moaned.

"Heheh, thank you, Naruto... I have to say your cock feels so much bigger inside my ass~" Violet moaned.

Violet kissed Naruto. He blushed, feeling Violet's lips. Once again, Violet moved her butt, pressing it against Naruto's pelvis.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

"Move for me, baby... I need that dick to make my ass feel good..." Violet moaned with a smile.

"A-Alright, Violet-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto picked himself up, grabbed her hips, and moved slowly. Violet moaned, feeling her asshole being stretched out. Naruto looked at the massive ass, jiggling with each small movement he made.

"Oh, Naruto..." Violet moaned.

"What an amazing ass..." Naruto moaned with a blushed.

Violet smiled, seeing a dreamy look on Naruto's face. It seemed Naruto really enjoyed big rear-ends and breasts.

"Nice and slow, baby... I want my ass to be used by that big cock of yours~" Violet moaned.

"Y-Yes, Violet-chan..." Naruto moaned, still moving slowly.

Naruto continued his slow movements, feeling Violet's asshole, tightening. Violet bit her lower lip, loving the feeling of Naruto up her ass. The blonde teen then used his hands, massaging her massive cheeks. Violet moaned more, feeling Naruto's hands. During all the time they were having sex, Violet loved how Naruto's hands touched and felt her body.

"Oh, baby, you know how to please a girl~" Violet moaned.

"Thank you, Violet-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"Ah, you're the best, Naruto~..." Violet moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, making Violet moan more. Violet was starting to feel amazing, feeling Naruto's cock inside her asshole. She then used her own movements against Naruto. The blonde let out a moaned, feeling the big ass rub up against him. Naruto really loved the feeling of Violet's ass against him. He never felt anything this soft.

"Sorry, baby, but I need more of your cock." Violet said.

"H-Huh~?" Naruto asked.

"Heheh, I want you to fuck me, now~" Violet stated.

"R-Really? Oh, I think this ass really wants me..." Naruto moaned.

"Damn straight it does, babe, now fuck me..." Violet moaned.

Naruto did what Violet told him. He grabbed Violet's hips, pulled out a few inches; he then slammed his rod hard inside her ass. Violet's eyes widen, screaming in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

"I'll make sure this ass of yours is sore, Violet-chan!" Naruto said, thrusting hard.

"Oh, my God!" Violet screamed.

"Agh, this ass is the best!" Naruto moaned, slamming Violet's ass.

Violet moaned, feeling the blonde teen fucking her doggy-style, which was one of her favorite positions. Naruto moaned, feeling Violet's ass jiggling against him. Naruto let out moans. He grabbed a tighter grip on Violet's hips, soon, thrusting harder and faster. Violet not only did felt Naruto's hard slams, she felt his big balls slap her pussy with each thrust. She loved it, loving anal with a massive rod.

"Oh, God, Naruto! My ass is so full! It's so hot and getting slimly!" Violet moaned.

"Y-Yes! I feel your asshole, squeezing me even tighter!" Naruto moaned.

"Ugh! P-Please fuck me, baby! Rode my ass! Ride this fat booty of mine!" Violet moaned, with her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"If that is what you want, I'll be sure to ride your fat ass hard, Violet-chan!" Naruto said.

Naruto still fucked Violet; soon, he was getting more on top of her, slamming his dick deeper inside her asshole.

"Oh, my ass!" Violet screamed.

Naruto rode Violet, Violet screamed in pleasure, having her ass fucked so hard, it made the bed shook. She didn't want Naruto to stop, she wanted him to pound her for hours. A part of Naruto didn't want to stop, he wanted to ruin Violet's ass, and make it his to fuck all the time.

"Oh, God! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop fucking my fat ass, Naruto!" Violet screamed.

"I won't Violet-chan! This fat ass feels so good! I want to fuck it everyday~!" Naruto moaned

"Then, own this fat chocolate ass of mine! Fuck me, and own me, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

"I will, Violet-chan~!" Naruto said.

"Aghhh~!" Violet screamed.

Naruto did not let up, slamming Violet's ass with each thrust. Violet held on the edges of her bed, not want Naruto's cock to slip out. Of course, Naruto did not let Violet's ass escape his hard beastly pounding. Violet's big cheeks jiggled, while Naruto's balls slapped her pussy-lips, harder. Naruto bit his lower lip, feeling the asshole, tightening more around his long rod.

"F-Fuck! Oh, fuck! M-My asshole is getting stretched out and ruin from your monster cock, Naruto~!" Violet screamed.

"Hell yeah! This ass of your really knows how to take it!" Naruto moaned.

"That's what it's made for, baby!" Violet moaned.

"Ugh, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming inside your ass!" Naruto moaned.

"Then fill up this fat black ghetto ass with that milk, baby!" Violet moaned, begging for Naruto's thick seed.

"I'll give it to you, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned, almost growling.

Naruto did what Violet begged. He continued to his duty, pleasuring Violet's booty. Violet felt her ass and pussy getting wet, while the bed shook more. It was lucky that people weren't around, or else they would have heard all the sex. Thanks to all the hard thrusting, Naruto felt his cock swelling up and his balls tightening, once again. Naruto and Violet were going to climax, again.

"Augh! N-Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming from you fucking my ass!" Violet moaned.

"Y-Yeah! I'm going to cum, too! This ass is the best!" Naruto moaned.

"Fill me up with that hot cum, Naruto! Fucking ruin this ass!" Violet moaned.

"Ah, I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto growled.

Naruto leaned close, pinning Violet down, slamming her wildly. Violet screamed more, feeling her ass going numb from the hard pounding. Thanks to this, the climax was near. Naruto grunted his teeth, unable to hold himself.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Violet moaned.

Naruto and Violet reached their climax. Violet's eyes widen again with pleasure, feeling Naruto's huge load shooting deep inside her asshole, while her juices squirted. Naruto still had Violet pinned against her bed, still climaxing.

"F-Fuck, baby, your big dick is filling me up~..." Violet moaned, smiling.

"Ooh... Yeah, this ass of yours is really something~..." Naruto moaned.

"Come here, baby, give me a kiss..." Violet moaned, turning to Naruto.

"Of course..." Naruto replied, kissing Violet.

Naruto and Violet locked lips. The blonde teen was still on top of the big booty ebony, still climaxing. Like last time, Naruto's orgasm last for a minute, then ended. Naruto got off Violet, pulling out his cock. He managed to pull it out to the tip. He pulled out the tip, letting out a popping noise. Violet felt full, with semen leaking out of her anus. Naruto let out breathe, feeling his cock soften. Violet soon pounces on Naruto. The blonde teen felt the ebony goddess, getting on top of him.

"Oh, baby, that was the best ass fucking ever~" Violet said, kissing Naruto.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Violet-chan..." Naruto replied.

Naruto kissed Violet back, after giving her the ass fucking of a lifetime.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Violet moaned.

"Thank you for everything, Violet-chan." Naruto said, kissing Violet again.

As the kissed, Violet soon went down between Naruto's legs, sucking his cock again. The blonde let out a moan, feeling the ebony woman, sucking him off again. Several minutes later, Naruto's cock was hard again and cleaned off from the ass juices and semen. Violet got on top of the teen.

"Violet-chan?" Naruto said.

"I want you to fuck me more." Violet stated.

"Heheh, that's fine with me." Naruto replied.

"Oh, you stud." Violet stated.

Violet grabbed the hard member, adjusting it inside her. Both moaned. Violet's pussy slowly swallowed every inch of the monster cock that the blonde teen had. Naruto grunted in pleasure, having Violet on top of him again, like the 69, early. Finally, the mushroom tip hit her womb, making Violet baking her head in bliss. She soon had her hands on Naruto's chest, and she moved her hips and massive ass. Naruto moaned again, feeling Violet's movements.

"Oh, shit~..." Violet moaned.

"Whoa, you're so amazing, Violet-chan." Naruto moaned

"You're the amazing one, baby... You're such a good lover, and have the biggest cock and balls to please a woman~..." Violet moaned.

"T-Thanks." Naruto moaned, holding Violet's hips, using his own movements.

"Oh, yeah, fuck this pussy, Naruto~" Violet moaned, feeling Naruto's thrusts.

Violet leaned close, wrapping her arms around Naruto and pressing her breasts against his chest. Naruto and Violet soon shared a kiss. As they kissed, Naruto grabbed and played with Violet's ass.

"Mmm, just like that, Naruto~..." Violet moaned.

"You like that, Violet-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, baby." Violet moaned.

"Then, you'll love this!" Naruto said, making Violet's hips slam down hard on his pelvis.

"Oh, fuck! That's what I love!" Violet moaned.

Violet smiled, picking up her movements, riding on Naruto harder. Naruto moaned, feeling Violet's chocolate body riding his cock. Violet took her time, enjoying riding Naruto. As time passed, and Violet's ass slamming down on Naruto's cock, she was going to climax again.

"I'm cumming again, Naruto!" Violet moaned, reaching her orgasm.

"Go ahead, and cum, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned, smiling.

"You're the best, baby!" Violet screamed, climaxing.

Violet leaned close, wrapped her arms around Naruto, feeling her pussy squirting its juices all over Naruto's dick and balls. Violet's eyes rolled back, having her orgasm again. She soon fell on her chest, getting off Naruto. Of course, the blonde teen was still hard, thanks to Violet's ass and not climaxing. Violet's ass was in the air, still moaning from her climax.

"Oh, my God~..." Violet moaned.

Naruto soon got on top of Violet with her ass up. Naruto lean close to Violet. Soon the black woman, felt the monster cock up her ass.

"Oh, fuck! Baby!" Violet moaned with a smile.

"S-Sorry, Violet-chan, I wanted to fuck you in the ass again! Besides, I didn't cum again, so, let's cum together!" Naruto moaned, thrusting hard and deep.

"Then fuck my fat ass, till I drain those big balls of yours~!" Violet moaned with a smile, getting pin down while her asshole being pounded.

Hours later, Violet was on her chest with her holes inside her pussy and asshole filled with the blonde's semen. Naruto lied next to Violet with his cock limp and soft after many orgasms.

"That was the best~..." Violet stated, smiling.

"Yeah... I never thought I would like sex this much. You're not like the girls at home, Violet-chan... I love that about you." Naruto said.

"Heheh, thanks, baby. I have to say I've never had a man like you." Violet stated, kissing Naruto.

Naruto soon was between Violet's breasts, while she wrapped herself around him.

"Good night, Naruto." Violet said.

"Good night, Violet-chan." Naruto replied.

Before they slept, Naruto asked something.

"Hey, Violet-chan." Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Violet said.

"Can we fuck again tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we can, babe. As long as you give me this cock, you can have other girls, too." Violet stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, babe. Gala really wants the D from you. Wendolin and Emma might be shy, but they to have a slight wild side. As for me, well, you already know. And don't get me started about Aria." Violet said.

"I see... Well, I'll make sure not to disappoint." Naruto said.

"Believe me, baby, my girlfriends won't be disappointed." Violet said, kissing Naruto.

"Heheh, you're right, Violet-chan. Well, I'll be sure to give your big ass another fucking, after I play a few video games with Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"I can't wait." Violet said.

Naruto and Violet fall asleep, little did the blonde teen knew, Haydee was watching them, and so was Aria. The humanoid android, felt her bottom half getting wet and her nipples got hard. Aria jerked herself off like crazy, having her loads all over herself. Violet told Haydee to record them. The next day, Naruto was still sleeping. Violet was talking with Gala, Emma, and Wendolin.

"Well, here it is." Violet said with a smile, showing her girlfriends a photo of her sucking/kissing Naruto's monster cock.

"Oh, God! I want that dick!" Gala said, slightly drooling.

"Ah!" Emma said with a dark blush.

"Oh, my... It's huge..." Wendolin said.

"Damn straight it is. My babe's cock is almost like a horse, and fucks like one too." Violet stated, smiling.

"A horse, his cock is more of a monster's~! Fuck, I want him so badly!" Gala shouted with joy.

"Well, be sure you do, because your mom might get Naruto next." Violet said.

"She would, but I'm getting him first!" Gala said with a smile.

"I even got the video, made three extra copies for your enjoyment." Violet said.

"Oh, yes!" Gala said, happily.

Emma and Wendolin blushed.

"Well, girls, I'll be seeing you later, my babe should be waking up. I'll call you all later." Violet said with a wink.

In the room, Naruto was still asleep. Soon the blonde woke up, seeing Violet taking off her clothes to take a shower. Naruto was still naked and a bit messy since the amazing night he became a man. Naruto soon followed. Violet let the water to see if it was warm enough. She let out a moan, feeling something hard against her ass.

"Good morning, Violet-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good morning, boo." Violet replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, Naruto. You did promise me that you give this fat ass of mine another fucking, didn't you?" Violet asked.

"I sure did. I'll be sure to make you cum." Naruto replied.

Naruto did as he promised; he had Violet up against the shower wall, fucking that big ass of hers. Violet moaned in pleasure.

"Ah, right there! You're the best, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

"Oh, s-shit! Well, Violet-chan, this ass belongs to me! After me and Aria-chan hang out, I'll be sure to give this ass another pounding, tonight!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby! Please fuck me~!" Violet moaned.

Naruto and Violet had sex, like they did last night. Naruto was starting to enjoy his new life with Violet and the others, and he hopes can continue to enjoy it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Western edition." I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, who do you want to see next? I see a lot of OCs that western artist drawn, but there are still women I might not know about. So, if you do know them, let me know and I'll add them to the story.**

**Oh, before I say my goodbyes, if you guys are bored, and haven't been checking on my YouTube channel, there's lots of videos. I have FF12, Jump Force, Kingdom Hearts 3 and more. Also, I have a new poll that will be up for a week, read it and found out. Also, I'm still writing my other stories like Futa and Furry, also new stories as well.**

**Oh, and i forgot to say that these Westren artists are Gmeen who owns Violet, Emma is owned by Shiin, Wendolin is own by Koegikun, Gala is owned by Carmessi. you can looked them up on Google, Twitter, or hentai websits. Warning: some of the art drawn by these artists are hard core, and much more, you have to be 18 or older to see their pitcures. **

**So let me know who you guys want to see next. Do you guys want to see, Gala, Emma, Wendolin, or someone else? ****Let me know what you want to see next. ****So that's it for now. Thanks again for reading "Naruto ****Make-Out Heroes: Western edition." ****Please tell me what you think, review, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


	2. Meeting New People and Playing Games

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox King jm fans, Johnny here with a new chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Western edition." Let's count the votes: **

**Gala: 9**

**Haydee: 8**

**Amber: 7**

**Wendolin: 5 **

**Emma: 6**

**Aria: 10**

**Well, you ask for it. Aria is the winner. Warning, this chapter contents Futa on Male and anal, you've been warned. Anyway, sorry for taking so long, so let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or anything I use in this story, so please enjoy: Meeting New People and Playing Games. **

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING NEW PEOPLE AND PLAYING GAMES**

Last time, Naruto and Violet were in the shower, having more sex. The blonde teen moaned, feeling Violet's mouth, sucking his cock.

"Ah, Violet-chan, I love how you suck my cock." Naruto moaned.

Violet released her lover's cock.

"Yes, baby, your cock is the best. Then..." Violet said, turning herself around.

Naruto blushed, seeing Violet's massive ass.

"Here, baby, come and shove that monster cock inside me~" Violet stated, smiling, holding her right ass check apart.

Naruto went behind Violet, shoving his member deep inside of Violet's pussy. She let out a scream of pleasure, having the young blonde's cock.

"Oh, Naruto!" Violet moaned.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned, thrusting hard.

"Ooh-wee, baby! You're so deep!" Violet moaned.

"With an ass like this, I can't help myself, Violet-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"B-By all means, baby, fuck me till I can't walk straight~!" Violet moaned.

"With pleasure!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

"Ahh!" Violet moaned.

Naruto thrust Violet, deep. The ebony felt her pussy getting stretched out thanks to Naruto's massive cock. Violet had her hands against the shower wall, so not to slip and fall. Naruto manages not to slow down and steady strong position, using the big black ass as his soft bumper. Naruto continues to fuck Violet, about to climax.

"Oh, God, Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Violet moaned.

"Me too, Violet-chan! I'll release it inside your tight pussy!" Naruto moaned.

"Please do, Naruto! Release that thick warm load inside my tight little pussy~!" Violet screamed.

Naruto grabbed a tighter grip on Violet's hips, thrusting wildly. Naruto bit his lower lip, about to nut inside the ebony goddess. Violet's eyes rolled back, nearing her climax, thanks to her young lover.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Violet moaned, climaxing.

Naruto let's out a growl, blasting his seed deep inside of Violet's womb. Violet's mouth was wide open due to the pleasure of reaching her climax.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Violet moaned.

"Take it for me, Violet-san~..." Naruto moaned.

"You're the best~..." Violet moaned.

"Thank you, Violet-san." Naruto said, slapping her ass.

"Ah!" Violet moaned.

Naruto still pumps his load deep inside of Violet. The ebony woman felt her insides filling up. The blonde teen leaned close, kissing Violet. Like always, Naruto's orgasm was a long minute and after that minute, it ended. The water continued to run down, and Naruto's cock slip out of Violet's tight pussy.

"Want to go another round, Violet-san?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sorry, baby, as much as I would love too, I have a few things that I need to take care of." Violet said.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"But when I get back, I'll let you do whatever you want." Violet said.

"You're the best, Violet-chan." Naruto said.

"You know it, baby." Violet replied, kissing Naruto.

Naruto and Violet finished her shower. They got out of the shower, drying themselves off.

"Oh, before I forget, do you mind making sure the house is clean. And I have a package to Gala, next door. Do you mind taking over there, babe?" Violet asked.

"Not at all. You can leave everything to me." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Violet said, kissing Naruto.

Naruto got dressed. Naruto walked Violet out the door.

"Well, if there's anything you need, just call me." Violet stated.

"I will, Violet-chan." Naruto said.

Violet leaves.

"Alright, let's get those chores done." Naruto said.

Naruto went through the entire house. He and Haydee finished cleaning up the leftover messes from the party. Naruto did everything from taking out the trash, washing dishes, cleaning the living room, and so on. Naruto sees the package.

"Oh, right, I have to get this to Gala-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto takes the package.

"I'll be right back, Haydee-chan." Naruto said.

Haydee nodded.

Naruto went next door, remembering that Gala is one of Violet's neighbors and friends. Naruto stood in front of Gala's house. He knocked on the door. Someone answers the door. It was a woman with platinum blonde hair answered the door.

"Oh, hello."

Naruto was puzzled by this woman's beauty. There was something about her that reminds him of Gala. Little does he knew; this woman is Gala's mother. Naruto snaps out of his thoughts, remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Oh, hi... I'm here to drop of a package for Gala-chan. My name is Naruto." Naruto stated with a small smile and small blush.

"Oh, you're the cute boy my Gala and Violet told me about. I'm Amber, Gala's mother." Amber stated with her own smile.

Amber is succubus, which is a type of female monster that forkful its desire for men with sexual acts. Though she is succubus, she looks more human. Amber was old, though she did not look it, not even Gala knows how old her mother is. Amber had red eyes with dark violet lipstick. Amber and Gala both had dark skin, though Amber's was darker. Amber had platinum blonde hair, and what Naruto noticed of this mother succubus was her massive large N-cup breasts. And Amber was a foot shorter than Naruto.

"Come in, come in! I'll tell Gala that you're here." Amber said, pulling Naruto inside her home.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

Naruto was inside Amber's home. Like Violet's house, it was big and fancy.

"Have a sit, babe, I'll be right back." Amber said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto sits on the leopard skin couches with the package. He looks around, seeing how nice the home is. Of course, he looks on his right, seeing a photo of a naked Amber. He blushes.

"Damn..." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Hey, Naruto!" Gala said, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, being caught off guard.

"Have are you, babe?" Gala asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Gala-chan. Violet-san asked me to give you a package." Naruto stated.

"Oh, it came. That's great!" Gala said.

Naruto heads over to package to Gala.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to come all this way to give me this." Gala said.

"It's no problem, Gala-chan." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Gala smiled, and then she leans close, kissing Naruto. His eyes widen, feeling Gala's lips. He loved how soft they were. She then whispers in his ear.

"When you get a chance, come over, okay? I want to get to know you a little more." Gala said.

"Okay, Gala-chan. I would like that." Naruto replied, kissing Gala on the cheek.

Gala blushes, seeing how much Naruto had change since he lost his virginity to Violet. To be honest, Gala would have attacked and fucked Naruto right here and now, remembering the monster cock he has. In fact, she has the picture on her phone. However, she had things to do. Oh, she could not wait to get the blonde teen into bed and show him a wonderful time.

"I'll see you around, Naruto." Gala said.

"See you soon, Gala-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto leaves. Amber was watching, seeing Naruto, and like her daughter or most likely, her succubus nature wanted Naruto as well. Amber also saw the picture of Naruto's dick. She wanted to fuck the blonde as well till his balls were completely drain of his seed. Amber smirks as a demon would.

"Oh my, oh my~... Mother needs that dick." Amber said.

Amber and Gala were competitive when it came to guys, but not as much anymore. Well, until Naruto came along that is. Now which one of these succubuses are going to get the blonde first? Only time would tell. Back with Naruto, making his way back to Violet's house, he saw Emma going to work. They wave at each other, smiling. Naruto continued his way, till he saw someone struggling with some grouser's bags. Naruto went to help.

"Here, let me help you." Naruto said.

"Dios-Mios, thank you..."

Naruto grabs four heavy bags. He saw it was a woman with dark skin. Her name is Cocoa, and another neighbor of Violet's. Like Violet, Cocoa had dark skin with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a small mole on the left side of her chin. Like Violet and other women, Cocoa had quite the voluptuous body with double K-breasts, a nice waist, and a massive ass. Cocoa is also a mother of two, her oldest son lives on his own, her daughter, Chocolata lives with her, and is at school.

"Thank you." Cocoa said.

"It's no problem, miss..." Naruto said.

"My name is Cocoa. And you most be Naruto. Violet told me so much about you." Cocoa stated.

"Yeah. I'm leaving with her, and I'm here if you ever need a hand." Naruto said.

"Thank you very much, Naruto." Cocoa said.

"Anytime, Cocoa-san. If there's anything you need all you have do is, ask." Naruto said.

"I'll be sure to let you know, Naruto." Cocoa said.

"Well, I'll see you around, Cocoa-san." Naruto said.

Naruto helps putting the bags inside of Cocoa's house. Cocoa thanks Naruto again, and then he leaves. Naruto was about at his home, and once again, something stops him. A girl with glasses was looking for something.

"Oh, damn, where did they go? I just had them."

Naruto noticed some keys that were on the floor. He picked them up and walks over to the girl.

"Are you looking for these?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, thank you! I knew I had them."

Naruto's eyes widen, seeing the woman. Her breasts were very large, area the I-cup. He quickly snaps out of staring and headed the keys to her.

"I never saw you around. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. My name's Naruto. I love here with Violet-san." Naruto stated.

"I'm Maddie. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." Maddie said.

Maddie is a woman about the same age as Gala. She wore glasses and seemed like a tomboy. Maddie had brown eyes and hair, with dark skin. She wore a beanie, a jacket, shirt, and jeans. Of course, the thing about Maddie was her large breasts, and a plump butt. Naruto noticed right away, due for meeting Maddie face to face. Nevertheless, he remains polite and tries not to stare too much.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Maddie-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Maddie, did you find them?"

"Yeah, Inori, I found the keys." Maddie replied.

"Good, I thought we were never going to..." Inori said but stops.

Inori saw Naruto.

"Oh, who's this?" Inori asked.

"This is the guy who found our keys. This is Naruto. Naruto this is my roommate, Inori." Maddie stated.

"Thank you, Naruto. And it's nice to meet you." Inori said.

Inori is a woman the same age as Maddie. Like Maddie, she wore glasses. Of course, Inori is white, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Inori had B-cup breasts, but was she lacks with her chest she made it up for her massive ass. Naruto noticed this as well. She and Maddie had a love of video games. Maddie goes to college, and Inori works. Maddie also works, when she is not studying or at college. Once again, he stops himself not to stare.

"Nice to meet you, too, Inori-chan." Naruto replied.

"Oh, right. Maddie, we have to get going." Inori said.

"Oh, damn! You're right." Maddie said.

"Don't worry; we still have time to make it. I'm going to get my phone then we'll go." Inori said.

"Okay." Maddie said.

Inori went back inside. Maddie turned back to Naruto.

"Well, I'll see you around, Naruto. Inori and me need to get to work." Maddie stated.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"When it's my day off, you should come over and we can hang out or something." Maddie said.

"Sounds cool. I'll see you around, Maddie-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Maddie slightly blush. Naruto and Maddie waved goodbye. Naruto resumes his way home. After doing some favors for Violet and meeting his new neighbors, Naruto was not free for today.

"All right, all the chores are done. I deliver the package to Gala-chan. It feels like I'm forgetting something." Naruto said.

Naruto thinks about it. Then he remembers. He promises that he would spend some time with Aria.

"Oh, yeah, I promise, Aria-chan I would come over and play video games today." Naruto stated.

Naruto went back home. He then went to the basement. He knocked on the door. Aria opens the door.

"Hey, Naruto!" Aria said with a smile.

"Hey, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Aria hugged Naruto. The blonde teen blushed, feeling Aria's body.

"You came!" Aria said.

"Yeah, just as I promised." Naruto said with a smile.

"Come on, Naruto. I want to play some Mario Kart." Aria said.

"Okay, okay, Aria-chan, there's no need to rush." Naruto said.

Aria held Naruto's hand, taking him into her room. Though, she was somewhat lonely. She a few friends, Beth is one, like her she is also a ghost girl and a Futanari as well. Luna is another ghost girl, but she does not have a penis like her, and Beth. Luna also has a mother named, Ember. In Aria's room, she showed Naruto everything she had, toys, video games, and many things.

"I'm going to get the games, ready, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Okay, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Aria's room, seeing how much cool stuff she has. Naruto turn back to Aria, seeing her bent over, showing massive ass, balls and cock. The blonde blushed. Naruto knew this when he first met Aria. Aria never wears any pants or panties in fact. Aria finishes setting the game.

"Okay, it's ready!" Aria said.

"Let's play." Naruto said.

Aria turns on the game.

"Ready?" Aria asked.

"Ready." Naruto said.

Naruto and Aria started to play. Before they started really play, Aria sits on his lap. Naruto blushed, feeling Aria's massive ass on his lap, mostly on his pelvis.

"All right, let's play!" Aria said.

"R-Right..." Naruto said.

As Aria and Naruto played her game, he blushed, feeling the massive rump on top of him. Naruto felt Aria sit on his lap, ever since he came over. The blonde felt everything, her massive butt against his pelvis along with her balls and cock. Naruto just let the ghost girl do what she wants. Aria thought, she was coming to strong. She turns to Naruto.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I, Naruto-kun?" Aria asked.

"Not at all." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Heheh, you really are nice, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Of course, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto and Aria played Mario Kart for an hour. Naruto won a few times, but Aria won more times, due to her skills and her sitting on top of the blonde's lap.

"Naruto-kun can we play Mortal Kombat?" Aria asked.

"Of course, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Once again, Naruto and Aria played more video games, enjoying themselves. Aria was having the time of her life. Naruto was as well. Another hour had passed, and Aria was still sitting on Naruto's lap. Aria felt a small hardness against her big butt. Her own cock was getting hard as well. Aria was done playing games and wants to play a new game. Well, this game will be one she and Naruto will both enjoy even more.

"Hey, Naruto-kun..." Aria said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I want to play a new game." Aria said.

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked.

Aria leaned close, kissing Naruto's lips. Naruto blushed, feeling Aria's lips against his. Aria turns herself around, face to face with Naruto. Both the blonde teen and the ghost girl made out on the floor. Naruto went for Aria's neck, making her moan. Aria felt her cock hardening and feeling Naruto's boner up against her. Naruto and Aria rolled around on the floor, until Aria was on top while Naruto was on his back. She grinds herself against Naruto. Naruto smiled, seeing Aria enjoying herself.

"Whoa..." Aria said.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Yep!" Aria said, smiling.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I want to do this~..." Aria said.

Aria turned herself around, once again, showing her big ass. Like Violet, last night, Aria was face sitting on the blonde teen. Naruto blushed, feeling Aria's massive ass all in his face.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Aria asked.

"Uh-huh~..." Naruto muffled between Aria's ass cheeks.

"I want you to relax and let me set on this face for awhile, okay?" Aria said.

"Mm-hmm..." Naruto replied.

Aria continued to sit on Naruto's face. Naruto was right about Aria being alive ghost, but soon he remembered being smothered by the massive cheeks. Aria moved her butt around, Naruto's face, making moan between her ass. At the same time, Aria was getting a boner.

"Your face is so comfy, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"_Man, Aria-chan has so much ass like Violet-chan~..." _Naruto thought.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Aria moaned.

Aria moaned, circling her massive butt all around Naruto's face. The blonde teen moaned between her cheeks. At the same time, the ghost girl, moaned like crazy feeling her cock twitched. She lifted her butt to let Naruto breathe.

"Oh, Aria-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Aria asked.

"Don't stop, Aria-chan~" Naruto moaned.

Aria smiled, hearing Naruto's response. Aria buried the blonde between her butt again. But this time, she also tea bag Naruto as well. Naruto did not want Aria to have all the fun, so he licked Aria's asshole.

"Ah!" Aria moaned.

"_Man, her ass is tasty~..." _Naruto thought, still licking and tonguing.

"Ahh, oh, Naruto-kun, you really like my butt, don't you?" Aria asked, giggling.

"Mm-hmm~..." Naruto moaned.

"That's what I like to hear, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

Aria continues to sit on Naruto's face. She moved her ass around, wanting to the blonde to feel her massive cheeks smothering him. Naruto was sure feeling it too. This went on for the next 10 minutes. Aria got off Naruto's face, letting him breathe.

"Oh, man." Naruto moaned.

"Ah, I really like sitting on your face, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"I like it too, Aria-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Aria.

"Mmm~..." Aria moaned.

Naruto and Aria smiled, becoming aroused with the foreplay. Never in her life, Aria had felt this way. She was happy that Naruto had come over and played games with her. After all her butt sitting, Aria wanted something from Naruto. But she did not know if Naruto wanted to do 'that', but it never hurts to ask. The ghost girl turns to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Aria said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, sorry if I'm coming on to strong, but..." Aria said.

"What is it, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Can you suck my cock?" Aria asked.

Naruto looked down, seeing Aria's boner. She was as big as he was. Naruto had oral sex with Violet, eating out her ass and pussy. But he never sucked someone's dick. Of course, he would not suck another man's dick. However, Aria is a girl. Well a ghost girl with a big cock and a large fat ass. The blonde thought about it for a second. He did not know why, but something within him tells him to do it. Besides, he is turned on due to Aria sitting on his face and it never hurts to try something new.

"Okay." Naruto replied with a smile.

"R-Really?! Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Of course, Aria-chan. And don't worry; I'll be sure do my best." Naruto said, kissing Aria.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I'm so happy!" Aria said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, seeing how happy he's making Aria. Aria sits on her bed, spreading her legs, showing her erection.

"H-Here you go, Naruto~…" Aria said.

"Right…" Naruto replied.

Naruto went down between Aria's legs. He felt the hard dick and balls against his face. He felt it twitching. Aria blushed a deep red, having Naruto face to face with her hard penis. Naruto takes a deep breath, and ready's himself.

"I'm going to did it now, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay." Aria replied.

Naruto kissed Aria's tip, making her moan.

"Aah~…" Aria moans.

"_What a strange taste…"_ Naruto thought.

He then uses his tongue, licking the tip. Aria bits her lower lip, while she scrums a bit. Naruto licks the hard cock, using one hand to stroke her poll and the other hand to massage her balls. Aria used her hands, grabbing her C-cup breasts. She moaned, enjoying the oral sex Naruto was preforming. Naruto looks up, seeing the ghost girl enjoying herself.

"Are you okay, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked, stroking her cock.

"Y-Yes~… Augh, please don't stop, Naruto-kun~…" Aria moaned.

"Okay, Aria-chan." Naruto said, continuing his actions.

Naruto did just that, licking the large cock. He then wrapped his lips around the mushroom tip of Aria's cock. She moaned more, feeling Naruto's warm wet mouth sucking her.

"N-Naruto-kun~…" Aria moaned.

"_She's so much bigger than I thought…" _Naruto thought.

Naruto manages to take about 5 inches of Aria's cock inside his mouth. The blonde's eyes slightly widen, and his throat was being filled with the ghost girl's cock. Aria bit her lower lip, loving how Naruto was sucking her dick. As for the blonde, he started to like sucking Aria's cock. Aria could not help herself anymore. She soon got on her feet, pushing more of her dick inside the blonde's tight throat. Another 5 inches that is. Naruto's eyes widen but be endured it. In fact, his own cock got hard as well.

"Oh, jeez! I love having my cock sucked, Naruto-kun! I want more!" Aria moaned.

"_Guh, Aria-chan's cock is going deeper inside my mouth!" _Naruto thought, gagging and slurping on Aria's dick.

Aria moaned, more. The feeling of oral was beyond anything the ghost girl imagined. She could not help herself. Aria push the rest of her cock deep inside Naruto's throat. Aria managed to fit all 16 inches.

"Ooh, I have all my cock inside you mouth, Naruto-kun…" Aria moaned.

Naruto nodded in response, due having a large dick in his mouth, literally. Aria pulled up her hoodie, showing her C-cup bust, her nipples were hard thanks to all the oral sex and foreplay. Aria used her hands, holding Naruto's head, moving her hips and making her butt jiggle. Both Naruto and Aria locked eyes, as she continued her slow movements. She made sure not to be too rough with Naruto.

"You're so cute, Naruto-kun. I love the way you're sucking my cock." Aria stated, moaning with a smile.

"_I'm happy you're enjoying this, Aria-chan… Now…" _Naruto thought.

Naruto would not let Aria have all the fun. He used his own hands, and he grabbed Aria's ass. His hands were overflowing with Aria's soft cheeks. Aria moaned, louder, loving how Naruto was playing with her bubble butt.

"Oh, Naruto!" Aria moaned.

"_I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Aria-chan."_ Naruto thought, still giving Aria head.

Aria moaned, holding Naruto's head, as she fucked his tight throat. Naruto take all of Aria's cock, while having and played with her massive booty, having hands full of her cheeks in each hand. Aria was loved how tight Naruto's throat is. It was getting aroused, while her big balls started to tighten.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you have such a tight throat~!" Aria moaned.

"_Ugh, Aria-chan is so deep inside my mouth…!"_ Naruto thought.

This feeling was too good for Aria. She wanted more. She then increased her movements, thrusting deeper into Naruto's throat. The blonde's eyes widen, feeling Aria's cock going even deeper.

"I'm so happy that you're giving me a blowjob, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"_Aria-chan is so amazing!" _Naruto thought.

"So good!" Aria moaned, thrusting deeper.

Naruto also felt it swelling up inside his mouth. The blonde made sure he was pleasing this ghost girl. He squeezed, fondled and smack Aria's butt while taken the deep throating. This went on for a while, and Aria felt herself becoming overwhelm. She had jerked off many times because of her large size and large hormones. Now, a formerly feeling was coming over her. Aria was reaching her climax.

"I-I'm about to cum! I'm going to cum form you sucking me off, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"_Y-Yeah, I feel her cock swelling up like crazy! I can tell she's about to cum!" _Naruto thought, gargling on Aria's dick.

Aria held Naruto, tighter, not letting go of his head. She was close, Naruto could feel it. Naruto continued not only to take Aria's cock, he also played with her ass harder. Thanks to this, Aria was getting closer to that point. It was there. Aria could not hold it in anymore. She was about to her first oral orgasm.

"I'm cumming~!" Aria moaned, reaching her climax.

"Gugh!" Naruto moaned, feeling Aria's orgasm.

"I'm still cumming!" Aria moaned.

Aria finally reached it. She reached her climax, thanks to Naruto's tight throat. Aria's eyes rolled back, still releasing her female seed. Naruto tasted Aria's milk. To his surprise, it was warm, and it had a sweet taste to it. He was amazed that Aria was cumming this much. Well, his orgasms are big and are about a minute long. Aria still climax, filling up Naruto's mouth.

"W-Whoa, this feels so good, Naruto-kun…" Aria said.

Naruto just nodded, gargling and still taking all of Aria's seed. Like Naruto, Aria had her orgasm for a long minute. Naruto continued to take it for about 50 seconds. Aria pulled herself out, releasing the rest of her seed all over Naruto's face.

"Ahhhh~…" Aria moaned.

"Guah…" Naruto gauged.

Aria's climax had ended. Naruto felt his throat sore after the oral he gave Aria. The ghost girl was happy beyond anything. She couldn't believe that she got Naruto to suck her off. Naruto didn't think he would do such a thing, but in a way, he really liked it. He licked Aria's cock and played with her balls.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, that was amazing~..." Aria moaned with a smile.

"Yeah, I really liked it too, Aria-chan~..." Naruto replied, smacking her ass cheeks, again.

"Ah~!" Aria moaned.

"Thanks, Aria-chan." Naruto said, picking himself up.

He leans closed to Aria. They kissed, holding each other. Aria tasted her own see. She likes it. They kissed each other, kissing and licking off her seed. Minute of this, Naruto's face was clean.

"So, what do you want to do next, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Come in bed with me, silly!" Aria said.

Naruto and Aria did just that. He picks up Aria, carrying her bridal style.

"Naruto!" Aria said.

"Let's get started, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto took Aria to bed.

"Naruto-kun…" Aria said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Take off all your clothes, please." Aria said.

"Oh, right." Naruto replied.

Aria watched as Naruto take off all his clothes. Aria blushed, and she even slightly drooled, seeing Naruto's body. She saw everything his muscular chest, abs, and big cock as well. Aria loved Naruto's body. She wanted him badly since the day he moved in.

"Whoa…" Aria said with a smile and blushed.

"Do you like it, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, Naruto-kun. I would love it even more if you were right next to me." Aria said.

Naruto chuckled a bit, seeing how much Aria wants him. Well, Naruto was the type of person to not disappoint anyone. He crawled into bed with Aria. Naruto wrap his arms around Aria's body. They kissed, while their cocks and balls grind against each other. Once again, he slaps Aria's big ass.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Aria moaned.

"Aria-chan…" Naruto moaned.

In bed, the blonde teen and ghost girl, cuddled and even slightly wrestle in bed. Aria won and was on top of Naruto. Both were hard, ready for more.

"What would you like to do, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked, playing with her butt.

"I want you to have me~..." Aria said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yup~..." Aria replied.

Aria got off Naruto. Once again, Aria bends over, showing her goodies. Naruto saw that Aria had no vagina like most girl do, but to the blonde teen he didn't care about such things. Aria was Aria. Naruto got hard again, seeing Aria's massive butt.

"Naruto-kun?" Aria said.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed by your big butt~..." Naruto said.

"Heheh." Aria giggled.

Naruto leaned close, licking her anus and playing with her massive cheeks.

"Ahh~..." Aria moaned.

"Man, Aria-chan, I can't get over how tasty you are." Naruto said.

"Ah!" Aria moaned.

Naruto could not help himself. He enjoys Aria's taste. He loved everything about her. The blonde continued to lube up Aria, making sure she was nice and wet. The ghost girl bit her lower lip, loving how Naruto was using her body. A few minutes later, Naruto was done lubing up Aria. Aria's face was bright red, feeling her asshole warm and wet. The blonde licked his lips, and his dick was hard.

"Ooh~..." Aria moaned.

"Man, you're tasty." Naruto moaned.

"You're really good at this, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"I know." Naruto said.

He looked down, seeing Aria's asshole, twitching. Aria looked back, seeing Naruto's cock hard, wanting her.

"Naruto, I want you so badly." Aria said.

"Right." Naruto said.

Naruto gets on top of Aria. Aria blushes, feeling the hard cock between her cheeks. She even felt the tip between her balls. The blonde looks down, seeing his cock between her big ass. Naruto and Aria were ready for intercourse.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"All right, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto grab his tip, pushing it inside of Aria's butt. Aria's eyes widen, moaning.

"Ahh~!" Aria moaned.

"Ugh, shit..." Naruto moaned.

Aria felt the mushroom tip, going inside her rectum. The blonde fit about 4 inches inside the tight anus. Aria never had sex, but she did masturbate a lot, and she even had a toy for her asshole. But Naruto's cock is way bigger than her toy ever was. Aria felt her cock getting hard against her bed. Naruto continued to push his cock more into Aria's butt, push another 4 inches.

"Ah-ahh! You're going even deeper in my butt, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"Y-yeah, I'm about halfway inside your big bubble butt, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"M-More! I need all of it, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"I'll give it to you, Aria-chan…" Naruto replied, still moaning.

Naruto push more of his cock inside the tight anus. Aria panted, taken more of the blonde's cock. Naruto moaned, loving how tight Aria is. Naruto and Aria loudly, shoving the rest of his cock inside her. His cock was not deep inside the tight asshole. Naruto's balls were against Aria's. He was pretty much on top of the ghost girl.

"Oh, Naruto~…" Aria moaned.

"Holy shit…" Naruto moaned.

"You're so deep in my butt…" Aria moaned.

"Y-Yeah… It feels so good…" Naruto said.

Aria smiled, hearing Naruto's words. She turns to him, leaning close, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Aria-chan?" Naruto said.

"I'm wanted to kiss my hubby." Aria said.

Naruto chuckled a bit, hearing Aria calling him 'hubby.' Both teens stay motionless, not wanted to move so soon. Aria thought she might pass out, but luckily, she didn't. Naruto loved how big and tight Aria's asshole is. He leaned close, kissing her.

"Ooh…" Aria moaned.

"I'm ready when you are, Aria-chan." Naruto stated.

"Just give me a moment, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Okay, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto stayed put, not moving. Even with Naruto on top, Aria positioned herself better. While she did, her butt wiggled, rubbed, and pressed up against Naruto. He moaned, feeling Aria' big ass.

"Oh, Aria-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"S-Sorry…" Aria moaned.

"No need, Aria-chan. I love it." Aria said.

Minutes of getting ready, Aria was ready for Naruto's movements.

"Naruto-kun… I'm ready…" Aria said.

"Are you sure, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I can handle it, hubby." Aria said.

"Okay, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto positioned himself as well. He grabbed Aria's hips, then he started to move his hips. As he did, Aria's big butt jiggled again. Aria moaned, feeling her rectum being pulled from the inside out. Naruto moaned as well, feeling Aria's asshole tighten around his long poll. As Naruto moved, he watched Aria's big butt smacking up against his pelvis.

"Oh, man, Aria-chan, your big ass is amazing…" Naruto moaned.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto-kun…" Aria said.

"I love it, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto proved it, by giving nice and slow to Aria. Aria bit her lower lip, having the big member in and out her ass. While the blonde continues to screw Aria in the butt, she felt Naruto's balls hitting up against her balls. It felt good to the blonde and the ghost girl. Naruto continued to pound Aria, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto moaned as well, feeling Aria's asshole start to become even tighter, squeezing him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're so big inside my butthole~..." Aria moaned.

"Yeah, this big ass of yours is amazing~..." Naruto moaned.

"Yeah it is... I can tell you're enjoying yourself with that dreamy look on your face..." Aria said.

The ghost girl soon rubbed her ass cheeks up against Naruto.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

"Do you like that, Naruto-kun?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah..." Naruto moaned.

"That's good to hear, hubby~" Aria moaned.

Naruto continued his slow movements. Aria felt her ass becoming even tighter. It took a bit of time, but the ghost girl was started to feel more aroused. In fact, her cock got harder as well. She turned to Naruto, wanting him to pick up his movements.

"Oh, hubby…" Aria said.

"Y-Yes, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Go, faster." Aria said.

"Huh?" Naruto moaned.

"I want you to fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Aria said, moaning.

Hearing this, Naruto smiled. He pulls out a few inches, then slams it back deep inside of Aria.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"S-Sorry, I could not help myself, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! I want more of your cock, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"I will, Aria-chan! Damn, this ass is amazing!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

Naruto bit his lower lip, loving how tight Aria is. Of course, he loves her big ass as well. Aria loves how Naruto is using her big ass. The then increased her own movements, pressing her butt more against the blonde. Naruto did not let up, not giving Aria a chance to rest nor her big ass. Naruto loved watching Aria's ass. He continues to give this large rump some hard pounding.

"Ah, Naruto! You're so good! Your big cock feels so good inside my butt!" Aria moaned.

"Damn, right, it is! I could fuck you like this all day, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"We can make that happen, if you like, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"I would like that, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to give Aria some loving. Aria smiles, having Naruto pound her. The blonde leaned close to the ghost girl, slamming his cock deep into Aria's butt. Aria screams in pleasure, feeling Naruto using her butt as a stop cushion. Her cock wobble around, even leaking some of her pre-cum. Aria turned to Naruto, kissing him.

"More, Naruto! Give me more of your cock, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"I will, Aria-chan! Ugh, this ass keeps getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! You're so deep, I'm leaking my pre-cum!" Aria moaned.

"Speaking of, which, I think I might cum, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Make me cum as well, hubby!" Aria moaned.

"Oh, I will, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder and deeper.

"Naruto!" Aria screams, as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Naruto continued to fuck Aria, more wildly, pinning done on her bed. Aria grabs the sheets of her bed. She felt Naruto's thrusting becoming more intense, thanks to her large ass. Inside Aria's tight rectum, Naruto's cock swelled up and twitched, deep inside her. Aria felt her own cock swelling up as well and her tip was almost at its limit. Naruto was about his limit as well. Both knew they were close to climaxing.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again from you fucking my ass!" Aria moaned.

"Ah, I can't hold it anymore! This fat ass is going to make me cum, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Please make me cum! I'm about blast, Naruto-kun! I'm going to blast my seed!" Aria moaned.

"I'm almost there, Aria-chan! I'm about to cum inside this fat ass of yours!" Naruto moaned, thrusting even harder.

Naruto increased his speed more, giving Aria a hard pounding. Aria's eyes roll back, her mouth open, enjoy the hard ass fucking she was getting from Naruto. Naruto pin down Aria on the bed, making her moan like crazy, while his balls slap against her balls. Her mushroom tip was leaking more of her pre-cum. Naruto own cock was about to blast as well. Naruto and Aria knew they were about to climax.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Aria moaned, climaxing.

Naruto and Aria climaxed, together. Naruto felt his cock, blasting its seed deep inside of Aria's anus. Aria blasted her own seed on her bed and the floor. Naruto felt Aria's asshole, tightening around his cock. Naruto continued to climax. The blonde then pulled the ghost girl into a kiss. Naruto continues to have his orgasm while kissing Aria. Aria blushed, still taking Naruto's orgasm deep inside her tight anus.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Aria moaned.

"Ah, your ass is amazing~..." Naruto moaned.

"Y-Yes, I love it, and I love you too, Naruto-kun..." Aria moaned.

"Love you, too, Aria-chan." Naruto said, kissing Aria.

"Mmm~..." Aria moaned, locking lips with Naruto.

Like always, Naruto's climax lasts a fill long minute. After that minute, Naruto's orgasm ends. Naruto pulls out his cock. Aria blushes, feeling her asshole, leaking some of Naruto's seed. Naruto turned Aria around, she was still climaxing as well. She was cover in her semen. He smiled, coming close to her.

"You're a bit messy, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Heheh, I guess I am. I do need a bit of a cleaning." Aria said.

"I can help with that." Naruto said, kissing Aria.

"Mmm~" Aria moaned.

Naruto held Aria, kissing her and cuddling in bed. Aria, kisses Naruto's lips. Naruto lick Aria's face clean. Then he went down, sucking on her nipples. Aria moaned again, having Naruto using her body. They stay close, grinding their cocks together, again.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"It sure was, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"I really love how you pounded me, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Thanks, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto and Aria stay in bed, resting after their orgasms. Aria rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Oh, that was everything I hoped for, Naruto-kun." Aria moaned.

"Yeah, it truly was, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Aria picked herself up, kissing Naruto. She went down, kissing his chest. She was now face to face with his cock. Naruto looked up, seeing Aria playing with his manhood.

"Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's my turn to suck your cock, Naruto-kun. Relax and let me please you, okay?" Aria said, stroking his member.

"Ah, o-okay, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Aria smiled. She soon wrapped her lips around the blonde's cock. She did not waste time, taking Naruto's cock inch by inch. Naruto moaned, loving Aria's mouth. Aria sucks on Naruto's large cock. She sucked, lick, and kiss Naruto's member clean. She even tasted her own ass juices. Aria continued to suck Naruto's cock clean. After some time, Aria clean Naruto member.

"There, nice and clean, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Thanks, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

They cuddle more, regaining their stamina. Aria was on top of Naruto, resting for a short time. Once again, their penises grind against each other. Aria wanted to take things to the next level. She wanted to fuck the blonde teen more than anything. She looks at Naruto, telling him what she wanted to do.

"Naruto-kun…" Aria said.

"Yeah, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…" Aria said with a slight blush.

Naruto picks himself up, wondering what Aria wanted.

"What is it, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

Aria gulps, blushing heavily. Naruto raised a brow. Aria then builds up the courage, tells him.

"Can I fuck you, Naruto?" Aria asked.

Naruto's eyes slightly widen, hearing that. It didn't take a second to give Aria his answer.

"Okay, Aria-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Aria's eyes lit up, hearing Naruto's quick response. She smiles, quickly jumping and kissing Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto~!" Aria said.

"Aria-chan!" Naruto said.

Aria kissed Naruto multiple times. She was even more happy. Naruto then asked what Aria wanted to do.

"So, Aria-chan, how do you want to screw me?" Naruto asked.

"Lay right here." Aria said.

"Okay, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto got on his back. Aria blushes, seeing Naruto's body, and his semi-hard member.

"Wow…" Aria said.

"Is something wrong, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no, its my first time doing this. Well my first time fucking somebody, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Of course, because I already fucked you, Aria-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Heheh, true." Aria replied.

She leaned close, kissing Naruto. Again, Aria kissed Naruto's chest, going down his abs, then between his legs.

"Okay…" Aria said.

Aria moved Naruto's balls to show his asshole. She then leans close.

"Aria-chan, what are you, ugh!" Naruto moaned.

Aria was licking Naruto's butt.

"Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I have to get you ready, okay?" Aria said, licking his butt.

Naruto got hard on from Aria's surprise attack. Aria lick and tongue the blonde's anus. Naruto moaned, feeling his butt getting lube up. Aria like the taste of Naruto, like he like tasting her.

"Oh, shit…" Naruto moaned.

"Do you like this, Naruto-kun?" Aria asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto said.

Aria smiled, as she continued to tongue Naruto's ass. As Aria did, Naruto's cock got hard again. This continued lubing for blonde for about 5 minutes, till he his ass was wet.

"Ah, damn…" Naruto moaned.

"You're nice and lube up, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"God, I didn't think I would like getting my butt licked, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"I like it." Aria said, licking her lips.

"Oh, I know you do, Aria-chan." Naruto replied, smiling.

They both chuckled a bit. The ghost girl came closer to Naruto, having her cock pressed up against his ass. Naruto moaned a bit. Aria was a bit nervous. So was Naruto.

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready for Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Aria said.

Aria then slightly pushed her mushroom tip, inside of Naruto's ass.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto moaned.

"Ooh~…" Aria moaned.

The ghost girl's mushroom tip enters the blonde tight ass. Aria felt about 4 inches inside Naruto. Naruto felt his ass stretching out thanks to Aria's fat cock.

"Ah, fuck!" Naruto moaned.

"Wow, it's so good…" Aria moaned, biting her lower lip.

"It feels so weird, but it's kind of feels good!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, this feels amazing! Your butt is so tight and warm!" Aria moaned.

Aria soon push more of her cock inside of the blonde's tight ass, which was another 4 inches. Naruto moaned, louder. Aria was halfway inside of Naruto. Aria loved hot tight Naruto is.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Your ass is sucking me in!" Aria said.

"Holy, shit, Aria-chan! I didn't think this would feel amazing!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm almost all inside you, Naruto-kun!" Aria moaned.

"Oh, God, you're so huge, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto and Aria continued their actions. Naruto felt his anus becoming fill with Aria's cock. He felt his own cock getting hard. Aria pushes the rest of her cock deep inside of Naruto. They both moan loudly, Aria thought she was going to nut inside Naruto already, but she manages to hold it in. She falls on top of Naruto, resting on his chest. Aria also felt Naruto's penis against her belly. Naruto's face was dark red thanks to Aria putting her cock up his ass.

"Oh, shit…" Naruto moaned.

"Damn, you're so tight, Naruto-kun…" Aria said.

"Yeah, I-I never imagined that I would do something like this, Aria-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"I like it, do you, Naruto-kun?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I do… I just need to get used to it." Naruto said.

Aria smiled. She leans close, kissing Naruto's lips. The blonde soon groaned, feeling Aria's cock moved around a bit.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned.

"Oh, sorry…" Aria said.

"I-It's okay, Aria-chan." Naruto said with a smile, slightly grunting his teeth.

"Oh, okay…" Aria said.

Aria kisses Naruto more.

"Ah…" Naruto moaned.

"We'll take this nice and slow, Naruto-kun." Aria replied, sucking on Naruto's neck.

"That's a good idea, Aria-chan." Naruto moaned.

Aria did just that, sucking on the blonde teen's neck. Naruto moaned, thanks to Aria sucking his neck and her cock inside his rectum. Once again, Naruto was not going to this ghost girl have all the fun. He moved his hands down to her large cheeks, squeezing them.

"Oh~…" Aria moaned.

"I can' let you have all the fun, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Please do what you like, Naruto." Aria said.

They shared a kiss. Both did not move a muscle; Naruto tries to get adjusted to Aria's cock. He felt the female penis swelling and twitching up deep inside him. He continued to play with Aria's butt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Aria moaned.

"Aria-chan, your cock is twitching inside me…" Naruto moaned.

"Yes… I feel your butt tightening around me~…" Aria moaned.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied.

"I really want to move so badly~…" Aria moaned.

"I know…" Naruto said.

"I can wait, Naruto-kun…" Aria moaned.

"I know…" Naruto moaned.

Naruto and Aria kissed, once again. Little by little, Naruto was becoming adjusted to the ghost girl's cock. Aria on the other hand was moaning like crazy. She wanted to move, fuck the blonde senseless, but she knew not to hurt him. Naruto felt his cock getting hard, it even started to stand up a bit. They both stay motionless, and some more time had passed. The blonde was somewhat ready, but not quite there yet. Nevertheless, Naruto was ready for this Futa ghost. Naruto looks at Aria.

"Hey, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Aria asked.

"Are you ready, Aria-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You mean…?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, but we should take it nice and slow…" Naruto said.

Aria nodded. She picked herself up, hold Naruto's hips. Then she moved her own hips, making her bubble butt jiggle. Naruto let out a moan, feeling Aria's cock moving around in his rectum.

"Ugh…" Naruto moaned.

"Ooh~…" Aria moaned.

"Agh, A-Aria-chan, your so feel big inside my ass…" Naruto said, moaning.

"Yeah, I never thought it would feel this good…" Aria said.

"Ugh…" Naruto moaned.

Aria used slow movements, making sure she not hurting Naruto. She loved how tight Naruto is. She looked down, seeing Naruto's cock and balls wobbling around, thought her movements were slow. Naruto moaned, feeling Aria's small movements.

"Oh, Aria-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"It feels good, Naruto…" Aria moaned.

Naruto toes curled up, due to the slight pleasure. Aria continued her slow movements. Her ass jiggled each time she thrust. Naruto moaned, getting harder. Of course, his first time was with Violet. Now he's with Aria, and know he knows what it feels like to be fucked.

"_S-So this is what it feels like to get fucked…"_ Naruto thought, still moaning.

"_Naruto-kun's body is the best! His mouth and ass ae beyond anything I can hope for…" _Aria thought, moaning as well.

Aria continued her slow movements. She really loved oral and screwing. Aria went down, kissing the blonde's neck. The blonde continued to grope her butt. It was a good thing that Naruto is open minded, and he type of guy to try new things. Though, this is Naruto's first time, he was starting to enjoy it.

"Oh, Aria-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"I really like this, Naruto-kun…" Aria said.

"I'm starting to like this, too, Aria-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"I knew you would, hubby~…" Aria said, kissing Naruto.

Aria continued her actions, biting her lower lip in pleasure. As for Naruto, he was becoming adjusted to the ghost girl's cock. At the same time, his cock got even harder. Sometime had pass, and Aria still preformed her slow movements. Naruto grab the edges of Aria's bed, started to turn him on. He never thought he would like to be screwed, but he did. Of course, small movements were going to not be enough. He told Aria what to do.

"A-Aria-chan~…!" Naruto moaned.

"Y-Yes, hubby?" Aria asked.

"Go ahead…" Naruto moaned.

"H-Huh?" Aria asked.

"Go ahead and thrust hard as you like, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Aria smiled. She pulled out a few inches of her cock, she then slammed it back inside of Naruto's tight asshole.

"Ah, shit!" Naruto moaned.

"God, I wanted to do this~!" Aria moaned.

"Ahh, I didn't think screwed in the ass would feel this good, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! I love fucking you, hubby!" Aria moaned.

Aria thrust with her power. Though, she is a ghost, she really was alive. Naruto wrapped his legs around Aria's waist, bringer her closer. Aria blushed, coming chest to chest with the blonde. Of course, Aria didn't stop boning Naruto. This made Naruto grab Aria's ass more, playing and smacking it. This turned Aria on, more, thus making her thrust harder.

"Ahh! Harder, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm thrusting as hard as I can! My hips won't stop moving!" Aria moaned.

"I can tell, Aria-chan! Go ahead and fuck me as much as you like!" Naruto moaned.

"With pleasure, hubby!" Aria moaned, thrusting harder.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto moaned.

Aria did not hold back, anymore. She went full force, wanting to pound Naruto with all her power. She had Naruto into the plow-driver position. Thanks to this, Aria's butt was pretty much moving wildly, along with her balls. Naruto moaned with a dark blush. Though, this was his first being fucked, Naruto was sure enjoying it. Naruto pulled Aria into a kiss, squeezing her ass more. The ghost girl slowed down her movements. They used their tongues, wrestling them around inside their mouths. They broke their kiss. Aria resumes her hard thrusting.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! You're the best!" Aria said.

"Thank you, Aria-chan! You fucking me is really turning me on!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! Your ass is squeezing my cock! I might climax soon!" Aria moaned.

"If you do, go ahead! I'll take if, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Aria continued her hard movements, feeling Naruto's ass getting tighter around her cock. That was not the only thing that was becoming tighter. Aria's balls begin to tighter as well, producing gallons of her semen, again. Her cock was pretty much swelling up. Naruto felt it too. They both knew, Aria would climax real soon. She thrust, harder and harder. She was almost there. Aria was going soon going to climax.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from fucking your ass!" Aria moaned.

"Oh, yes, Aria-chan! Where do you want to climax, Aria-chan?!" Naruto moaned.

"C-Can I~… Ugh, can I cum inside, Naruto-kun?!" Aria moaned.

"Really!?" Aria asked, thrusting more.

"Yes! I-I'll take it for you, Aria-chan! Go ahead and cum!" Naruto moaned.

With that said, Aria did her thing, thrusting like there was no tomorrow. Naruto moaned, louder. Naruto and Aria held each other. Last time Aria release it inside of Naruto's mouth and all over his face, now she's going to release inside Naruto's ass. And he was ready too that the massive load of the ghost girl. Speaking of which, Aria's tip was about at its limit. She held Naruto even tighter, ready to release her orgasm to the boy she likes a lot.

"I'm cumming~!" Aria moaned.

"Fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Aria released her warm thick seed, deep inside of Naruto asshole. The blonde felt his insides, becoming fill with her warm semen. Aria's eyes rolled back, still climaxing.

"Oh, yes!" Aria moaned.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

"I'm filling you up, Naruto-kun! I'm really cumming inside you!" Aria moaned.

"Yes! I feel you! There's so much, Aria-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Aria continued to climax inside of Naruto. Once again, they locked lips, while Aria still had her orgasm. They held each other. A long minute later, Aria's orgasm came to an end.

"Oh…" Aria moaned.

"Ah, man… I feel so fill…" Naruto said.

"Yeah, my cock feels so drain…" Aria moaned.

Naruto and Aria stay motionless. While she did, Aria slowly pull out her cock. Naruto felt his asshole, leaking out her. Aria blushed a deep red, having a wonderful time. And a wonderful orgasm.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, that was beyond amazing…" Aria moaned, breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"I never cum like that, ever…" Aria said.

Naruto picked himself up. Well he did, Naruto saw Aria's big ass. He got harder than last time. Sure, any other guy would have passed out and call it a day. But Naruto was not like other guys. Besides, after being fucked, he wants to do the fucking, again. Naruto grabs Aria from behind.

"Naruto-kun!" Aria shouted with joy.

"I want some more of this big ass, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Please do! I like fucking, but I love getting fucked more!" Aria said.

Naruto smiled, and without waiting, he shoves his cock back into Aria's asshole.

"Aaahh!" Aria moaned.

Naruto held Aria in the reverse cowgirl position. Naruto starts to move his hips, while the ghost girl moans. While Naruto made Aria rode his cock, balls deep inside her ass. Speaking of balls, Naruto and Aria's balls slap against each other, while her cock wiggled up and down. Naruto pulled Aria into a kiss, still fucking her asshole.

"Oh, screw me, Naruto! Fuck my ass!" Aria moaned.

"Believe me, I will, Aria-chan!" Naruto said with a smile, increasing his speed.

"Ah! My ass!" Aria moaned.

Besides for being full of energy, Naruto was also a person of his word. He fucked Aria for hours. After many orgasms, Naruto and Aria were both in bed. Both were covered in Aria's sweet sticky honey like seed. Aria was also bulged with Naruto's semen inside her tight ass. Naruto and Aria kissed.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun~..." Aria said.

"It sure was, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

"Thank you." Aria said, kissing Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"You know, for spending time with me, making me feel like a girl, and for letting me fuck you, silly." Aria said, kissing Naruto again.

"You're quite welcome." Naruto said.

Naruto and Aria continued to cuddle. Some time of resting, Naruto saw he needed to take a shower.

"Hey, Aria-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Aria asked.

"Want to take a shower with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Aria shouted.

Naruto and Aria got of bed, holding each other's hand. They took their shower and got dressed. At Aria's door, both teens were saying their later till dinner.

"I had a great time, Naruto-kun." Aria said.

"Me too, Aria-chan." Naruto replied.

Aria floats up, kissing him on the cheek. They smiled at each other. Later that night, they were having dinner. The next day, Naruto was sitting on the table with Violet and Aria.

"Aw! Why?!" Aria whined.

"Naruto has to go to college at least a year in order for him to stay here, or else he'll be sent back to Japan." Violet said.

"That's dumb!" Aria said.

"We have no choice, so Naruto, what will you do?" Violet asked.

"I'll go. Besides, there's nothing back home. I'll go to college and do whatever it takes to stay." Naruto said with a smile.

"I wish you can stay with me all day." Aria said.

"Don't worry, Aria-chan. It's just one year. Moreover, it is just for a few hours. I promise that we can hang out when I'm off school." Naruto said.

"Promise?" Aria asked.

"Promise." Naruto replied.

"Okay!" Aria said, hugging Naruto.

Later that night, Naruto and Violet were in bed, naked. Naruto kissed Violet, making her moan.

"Ah..." Violet moaned.

"So, I start college next week?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Emma helped me enroll you into the college near back." Violet said, kissing Naruto.

"That's great. Now..." Naruto said.

"Heheh..." Violet chuckled.

Next week Naruto will start his day at college.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well that's the end of the second chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Western edition." I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long. Just going through some things, and some things keep getting in my way. But that's life. Hopefully I can update again by Friday.**

**On the brighter side, I got myself a new computer and I'm updating on YouTube again, daily. And I am working on a special project on my Hentai Twitter account (Foxxx_KING_JM) be sure your 18 or older to follow. Twitter rules, not mine. ****Gala will be next. If you guys know some OCs from Western Hentai Artists you like to see, like Lisa from the 'Dukes' and 'Josie and Friends', like mention in my Reviews. Let me know, and I'll do my best, and make a list for the next chapter. I'll be updating videos later today, if you want to talk. I also plan to update my older stories. **

**So, that's it for now. Thanks again for reading "Naruto ****Make-Out Heroes: Western edition." ****Please tell me what you think, review, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. Also, be safe out there. **


End file.
